Bring you back
by xJDBSupportx
Summary: Justin Bieber. Once a normal kid, with a normal life. Then he got famous and he let the things he loved slip from his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring You Back. Everyone Changes. I just hoped.. Prayed… that you were different. I wish I could just go back to the times you were the one I knew. The one I fell for. But that's not reality. There's no pause, or stop or rewind button in real live. This is no fairytale. This is no movie. This is REAL LIFE. I just wish I could _Bring You Back__.  
_**

**_Bring You Back_**

**_Starring_**

**_Brooklyn McCarthy___**

Justin Bieber 

The crowd was roaring with excitement.

DJ Tay James getting the crowd hyped.

It was his last song for the night, the night was still full of energy.

"WHEN I SAY JUSTIN, Y'ALL SAY BIEBER! JUSTIN-

"BIEBER!"

"WHEN I SAY ONE YOU SAY TIME! ONE!-"

"TIME!"

"Ay, Ay Ay Ay"

My heart stopped when he came out. This is the only song I was able to catch, he looked like I remember, his light brown orbs full of excitement, his mop topped hair bounced around, as he danced around the stage, serenading his beloved fans who obviously adored his. Making sure they catch his every move. This was the Justin **I fell for**.

As soon as the song finished, he thanked his fans. Waved one last goodbye to them, then he ran off stage.

I looked at the 'All Access VIP' pass around my neck. Hesitant as to what I was gonna do next.

After 10 minutes of just standing their, the arena was almost empty. That's when I collected enough courage to go backstage.

"Brooke?" Dan asked surprised.

I looked at him. Dan Kanter. Justin Bieber's guitarist. Yup, in the flesh. I smiled. "Hi Daniel."

He walked toward me, "How are you?" He hugged me. "Long time no see."

I slowly pulled away. "Yeah, too long. I'm good. You?"

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I'm freakin' fantastic. Justin's been traveling around the world like crazy. I LOVE IT! Except for the jet lag. That kind of sucks."

"I could only imagine." I added, visualizing what it must be like traveling around the world, performing infront of thousands a night, millions per week, billions per month.

"I changed my number. Here give me your phone, heres mine." I took his phone, and handed him my phone. I put my number in, as I was giving his phone back I spotted a familiar face.

Long hair, blue eyes, skinny, standing next to a shorter male, somewhat similar hair to Justin's. Christian turned around. His eyes widened. "Holy crap! Brooklyn?" He ran toward me. Pulling me into a bear hug. "I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! What happened to you! After you and Justin got into that big fight you two lost complete contact." He pulled away. "You missed my birthday."

"Oh. Sorry Christian." I smiled. "I missed you too."

"Hi Brooke." The squeaky voice came from Caitlin Beadles, Christians bitchy sister.

"Oh.. hi Caitlin."

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, I got these passes in the mail.. I thought I'd come say hi." I crossed my arms.

Caitlin Beadles... the main reason me and Justin broke up. He doesn't see it, but Caitlin is in love with him. Shes been trying to break me and Justin ever since me and him started going out. And one day. It finally worked.

"Oh.. well I don't think Justin wants to see you." Her voice filled with Hatred.

I heard christian gasp. "Caitlin! Stop lying!" He turned to me . "Justin doesn't talk about you to us anymore, but he does talk about you in his sleep. Its kinda creepy. He's like 'brookie baby I love you.' blah blah."

I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"C'mon lets go see Justin." He grabbed my hand. I suddenly felt sick, like I wanted to go home.

"No.. Christian. Caitlin's probably right. I should just go home before-"

"Before what?" The familiar husky voice I longed for... so fresh in my mind. I thought it was just another voice in my mind. I let out a sigh.

"Oh hey JB"

I froze where I was. It was really him. I suddenly felt very self-conscious about myself. I slowly turned around. He was closer than I thought.

"H-Hey Justin.." I studied his matured features. His face was more sculpted, making him look older. His eyes still the same light brown I loved. His hair slightly shorter, more shaped, from what I remember.

"Hey Brooke." My heart skipped a beat when he said my name.

**&I'm in pieces baby fix me...**

Hope you guys liked it (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring You Back. Everyone Changes. I just hoped.. Prayed… that you were different. I wish I could just go back to the times you were the one I knew. The one I fell for. But that's not reality. There's no pause, or stop or rewind button in real life. This is no fairytale. This is no movie. This is REAL LIFE. I just wish I could _Bring You Back__._**

**_Bring You Back_**

**_Starring_**

**_Brooklyn McCarthy_**

**_Justin Bieber _**

"Uhm.. I-I-I got these passes in the mail.. i don't know if they were accidentally mailed to me.. or-"

"No, I told Scooter to mail you 2 VIP tickets... you came by yourself?" His brows furrowed.

"No.. I came with Damian.. but I lost him.. so I texted him.. and he went home."

Justin hates Damian Garcia, me and Damian were always close. Not as close as me and Justin. But we were close. And Justin didn't like that.

His eyes narrowed. He looked at me long and hard.

"Soo...Uhm I should probably go.. It was nice seeing you all." I patted Christian's head, and began walking away.

"So thats it,huh?" Justin's husky voice, filled with hurt.

I stopped, and slowly turned to face him. "Well Justin. What did you want me to come here and say? Did you want me to say-"

"Can we talk about this in private?" He asked nicely.

"Why? This is entertaining."

"Shut the hell up Caitlin!" I covered my mouth, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

I saw Justin grin. He mumbled something.

Justin's POV: (point of view)

As soon as she told Caitlin that, I couldn't help but smile.  
"Thats my girl" I mumbled so low no one could hear me.

"C'mon Brooke." He started walking toward an exit.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I just continued walking without answering her.

I heard her foot steps, her pace was fast. Trying to keep up with mine.

"Be very quiet." I said putting my jacket and hoodie on.

"Theirs fans out there! Your crazy! They'll see us!"

"No they wont. Hold on. " I took out my iphone and texted Dan.

In less than 2 minutes fans started to go wild.

'JUSTINNN, JUSTINNN!'

Never gets old.

After 2 more minutes I grabbed Brooke's arm and booked it for my bus. I quickly opened the luggage department and climbed in pulling her with me.

"What the hell is this Justin!"

"It's my secret compartment, the fans expect me to go threw the doors. Nahh, I go threw here." I opened a little latch that revealed the inside of my bus. "Sweet eh?" I climbed out, so did she.

"Wow.."

I studied her face. Gorgeous. Just as I remembered it. Except now her hair is a little bit shorter, and she has side bangs now. Her stunning bluish green eyes. Gosh. I can't believe I let this girl go.

"Okay, what were you saying?"

"Nothing.. it's not even important." She looked down.

I felt the need to lift her chin up and kiss her.. but i didn't.

"Brooke.. look.. we left off on a really bad note.. and I hate myself for letting you go. Please.. give me another chance."

She looked at me. "Just like that? You expect me to take you back? What if I moved on Justin? Ever think of that? I did have a life outside you."

"Is there someone else?" I frowned.

"Nooo Justin! But thats not the point! You said some things.. that still linger in my mind. You pick freakin Caitlin over me!" Fresh tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, Brookie don't cry please." I begged, putting my arm around her waist.

"Don't Brookie me!" She pushed me away. " I came here to see if my Justin was still alive."

"What do you mean? If I died it'd be all over the news, newspapers, magazines."

"I didn't mean to see if YOUR alive! I meant I wanted to see if **my Justin** was still in their somewhere. When I saw you singing one time, I saw him. You were doing what you loved up there on stage. But as soon as you get off... my Justin disappears." and the tears came pouring out.

"But Baby can't you see? I still am here. Look at me." She looked away.  
"Brooklyn McCarthy look at me." I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look me in the eyes. "It's still me.. I'm still Justin."

"Yeah you are still Justin.. but your not my Justin." She fell back onto the couch.

I threw myself next to her. "What do you mean? I'm still the Justin who asked you out in 8th grade. The same Justin who held your hand, who was their for you when your dad died."

"No.. your the the famous superstar Justin fuckin Bieber. My Justin only exists when you sing. Your not the same Justin. Your not! You've changed so much. Your attitude is so cocky! My Justin was sweet, shy, loving, appreciative."

"I am appreciative Brooke! I thank my fans every. Single. Day, letting them know how much I love them, and I'm thankful for them helping me get to were I am. No brooke. I CAN'T be the same exact Justin. Everybody changes. And fame has changed me. I'm more confident, more wise, I grew up!"

She looked at me. "Your right, you grew up. My Justin was that 15 year old boy. I guess he's gone."

"Obviously. I'm 16 now. Oh yeah by the way thanks for showing up babe."

"Don't call me that." She stood up. "Please Justin.. don't lead me on."

"Who said I was gonna lead you on? You should pick me" I grinned.

"I did. But you didn't pick me." She walkedd to the exit of the bus. "Oh yeah. I can't get out yet because of our crazed fans."

"Gotta love my Beliebers. Now you have no choice but to stay a longer." I walked toward her. "C'mere shawty." I pulled her by the waist, and looked deep into her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Whoa what the hell am I doing?" She pushed me away.

"Your a Bieberholic."

"Huh?"

"Your addicted to the Bieb." I smirked.

Did yah like it? Did yahhhh? lol

Hope you did(:


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. Justin was doing it again. I tried not to be attracted to him. But that's hard when the sexiest thing alive is standing right next to you.

"Conceded." I accused him.

"Nah, I just know what you like... and thats me." He grinned pulling at my waist again.

"Seriously Justin.. stop." I frowned. Justin didn't let go of me. He just pulled me closer. He placed his lips on my neck, kissing it softly.

My eyes closed, flashbacks from out past relationship fluttered my mind. I slowly came back to reality. Justin still had his arms wrapped around me, his lips still on my neck.

"Please Justin..." I tried to keep my voice stern, but it was hard. "Mmm...?" He pulled his face away from my neck.

"Okay."

"Okay?" His brows furrowed, his light brown orbs studied my face.

"Promise me something." I shifted in his arms, so I was facing him now.

"Anything, baby." Oh God. Him calling me baby.. made me melt.. literally.

"J-just don't leave me.." I was able to pull myself together, to sound serious. I was serious.

"Brooke." He let go of me, grabbing my hand, he sat on the couch, pulling me down with him. "I regret letting you go.. sooo much. I haven't gone a day without thinking about you. Legit." He looked at me, seriousness in his features. "I still love you Brooke." He leaned forward.

I found myself leaning toward him too. I stopped an inch away from his face, "Then why did you pick Caitlin?" Justin sighed, "Because, I saw you with Damian that one night.. I could tell he was into you.. and I let my jealousy get the best of me. Like I said, I made a mistake." He put his forehead on mine. "Please, lets forget about that."

I nodded.

* * *

I crushed my lips onto hers, I expected her to push me away. Maybe even slap me. But to my surprise she was kissing me back. Her lips were sweet. My arms flew around her waist, pulling her closer. I wanted her. We soon got into an intense make out session. I pushed my tongue inside her mouth, our tongues danced. She climbed ontop of me, I slowly moved my hands up her shirt.

She pulled away.

Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have done that. "Wow." was all she said.

"I know." I smirked.

A few minutes later Scooter and my mom came onto the bus.

Brooke jumped off of me. "Err, hey Pattie." She smiled this gorgeous smile.

My mom just looked at her.

Scooter froze were he was.

"Uhmm, Hey Scooter." She looked at him awkwardly, she then looked at me, shying into my side.

"Mom, Scoot, you guys remember Brooke right?"

"Yes, of course. Hi Brooke honey. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, Justin can I talk to you?" Scooter grabbed my ear and pulled me into my bus room.

"Ow, ow, shit Scooter whats your problem?" I rubbed my ear.

"Brooke again? Really Justin? Didn't you hurt that girl enough, AND yourself?" His voice was stern.

"But I never stopped loving her, Scooter. So I can put our past behind us." I sat on my bed.

"JB man. You were depressed for weeks. No months. Just a few months ago you started moving on, and forgetting about her." Scooter sighed, "Don't get into this again."

"Thanks for the advice man, But I'll go with my heart is telling me."

"And what's it telling you?" He raised one eye brow.

"Its telling me that I need to make things right with Brooke. Rather you support my decision or not, I'm getting her back." I stood their waiting for his answer.

"Well, Fine.." Scooter sighed while exiting my room.

The bus began to move, Brooke came into my room. "Soo...?" I looked at her, a smile spread on my face. "I'm not taking you home tonight. I'm kidnapping you for a few days."

A small smirk spread on her face. "My Mom's gonna be pissed." She walked toward me.

"Let the Biebs talk to her. I got this babe." I took her phone and smiled when I saw the picture of me and her as her screen saver. "You still have this?"

She blushed. "Err, yeah. I don't get a new phone a month Justin like you do."

I couldn't look away from the picture. We both looked so young. "What was I 14 here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thats when you surprised me with one of those cheap neckalaces from Target." She smiled.

She began to dig in her shirt. "Whoa Brooke, if were gonna do this then at least close the door." I teased.

"Shut up, Bieber." She pulled out a necklace, and held it in her hand.

"It wasn't that cheap.." I protested.

"You forgot to take off the tag remember? It was 15$." She laughed. "I wear this everyday, it reminds me of better times. When me and you were chill..."

"And in love." I grabbed her hand. "Oh wait, that hasn't changed." I smiled sweetly at her.

She took out her camera and took a picture of me smiling.

"Why'd you do that..?" I looked at her confused. "Because, that was the smile I loved."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Uhm, oh yeah. I was gonna call your mom." I looked through her contacts, and called her mom, without letting go of her hand.

"Brooklyn where are you?"

"Oh hey Mrs. McCarthy."

I heard a gasp come from the other side of the line.

"Drew?" Her mom called me Drew. She says its more unique than Justin, because she knew 'at least 30 Justins and she didn't know a Drew'

"Yes Ma'am." I said cheerfully.

"Are you with Brooklyn?" Her voice was still in shock.

"Yes. I was actually gonna ask you something-"

"Oh Drew you don't even understand how much my Daughter has missed you. She hasn't been the same since you two broke up. It's truly heart breaking."

A strike of guilt hit my hard like 10 tons of bricks. I looked at Brooke who was looking at me.

"I know.. and I'm so sorry for that.. I really wish I didn't leave her. I missed her a lot." I heard my voice crack.

Brooke noticed it too. She sat near me, letting go of my hand. She rubbed my back. "It's okay.. I forgive you." she whispered in my ear.

Hearing those words from her meant a lot. I pulled myself together.

"Now what were you going to ask me, Drew?" She sounded curious.

"Oh, right. Uhm, I was wondering if maybe I can kidnap Brooke for a few days.. So I can catch up with her."

"I don't know about that, Drew. The last time you were tog-" I cut her off "It wont be like last time. I promise." And that was a promise I'll do anything to keep.

I heard her let out a big sigh. "Okay, how long?"

I smiled big. "Just a week or two."

"Okay. Bring her home so she can pack, then you can pick her up in the morning. If thats okay with you."

"Sure. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone. "Your gonna have so much fun Brooke." I smiled.

She laid her head on my shoulder and smiled. "I'm excited Justin. Weirdly."

"What do you mean by weirdly?"

"I mean.. I should hate you.. but I can't. I'm happy that you want me back. It's the greatest feeling in the world." She smiled at me.

* * *

About 20 minutes later we were at my house

Justin came to the door with me.

My mom was waiting by the door. "Heya Drew!" She hugged him. "So how much money should I give her for this trip?"

"None. It's all on me." He said proudly. "Oh, thats right. I forgot your a big superstar know, eh?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I can pay for my girl now." He put his arm around me.  
"Uhm, yeah I'm not your girl Justin."

"Yet." He added.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Brooke. Have a nice night Ms. McCarthy." He flipped his hair once before leaving.

I closed to door smiling.

"Why so smiley?" My Mom teased.

"Oh be quiet mom!" I blushed. "I'll be in my room." I ran up to my room.

"Okay, two weeks with Justin.. Oh Boy." I plopped down on my bed.  
"Shouldn't you be packing?" The sudden voice scared me. "HOLY SHIT!" I looked over at him, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." He shook his hair. "I still remember how to climb up to your room. Imma beast."

Justin looked so cute, his purple supras, dark skinny jeans, Purple shirt, and black leather jacket looked way to good on him. I bit my lip.

"Are you checkin me out?" He smirked walking toward my bed. "Psh, no conceded."

He climbed on my bed and laid down. "Sure Justin. Make yourself at home." I rolled my eyes.  
"Did you really think I was gonna just leave you tonight? Nope are time together starts now."


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Justin. "Oh really? And were do you plan on sleeping tonight? Because it's not my bed." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, Fine. I'll sleep on the floor. Mess up my back. Be to hurt to have my concert tomorrow. Cancel it. And leave thousands of my fans sad." He pouted.

"Fine. You can sleep on my bed. I'll take the floor." I pulled my suitcase out from my closet. After 30 minutes of silence I was done packing my cloths. I would get the rest of my necessity's tomorrow morning. I turned to see Justin looking at me. "What?" He sat up. "Nothing.. I just forgot how gorgeous you are." One of my eyebrows raised. "Justin I'm wearing a tank top and sweats. Stop lying."

"Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin with no make up thats when your the prettiest. I hope that you don't take it wrong." Justin rapping. Oh. My Gosh.

I looked away hoping he didn't realize I was blushing. I felt his arms go around my waist. "Your gorgeous no matter what." he whispered in my ear.

"Pshhyeah. Sure." I took his arms from around me. I turned to face him. He started taking his shirt off. I stared at him in awe. "What? I'm not gonna sleep with these cloths on. I've been wearing them all day." He had a white tank top under his shirt. Then he started unbuckling his pants. "Whoa, whoa, whoaaa! What are you doing Bieber?"

He looked at me. "These jeans are heavy. You sleep in sweat pants and a tank top. I sleep in my boxers. Don't hate." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I shrugged, grabbing one of the pillows from my bed, throwing it on the floor. I took a blanket out from my closet, spreading it on the floor. I laid down.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, giving me a weird expression.

"You wanted the bed didn't you?" He sighed running his fingers through his light brown hair. "Oh my God, Brooke. I didn't mean you should sleep on the floor. Babe come sleep on the bed. If the thought of sleeping in the same bed as me is so bad then I'll take the floor. I was kidding about the back thing." He sat on the floor.

"No, Justin you know thats not what I meant. It's just.. isn't it awkward to sleep in the same bed as your ex-"

"Don't use that word. Caitlin is my ex. **You** are not my ex."

"Okay whatever. But isn't it awkward." I said awkwardly. He sighed. "Not for me. But if it's too weird for you, then it's fine. Now get your hot ass up on that bed."

"No." I crossed my arms, and continued to lay on the floor. "I'm gonna pick you up and throw you on your bed. And you can't protest because then your mom will hear you and you'd get in trouble for sneaking a boy into your room." My mouth dropped.

* * *

She wouldn't move. "Okay fine." I grabbed her, and threw her lightly on the bed. "Now sleep."

"What the hell Justin!" She Whispered loudly. "Hey I told you I was gonna do it." I turned off her light.

"Uhmm.. Night Justin." She said quietly. "Night Brookie. I love you." I waited for her response.

...

...

...

I let out a big sigh.

"I love you too.."

A big grin spread on my face.

Wait seemed like hours passed, I couldn't sleep. I wonder if she was sleeping. She hasn't said anything, I slowly got up and climbed into her bed.

"What are you doing Justin?" Shiiit. "Uh, I was uncomfortable." Nice excuse JB NICE!

"Ohh.. okay." I got under the covers with her. I felt her move to the edge of the bed. I just got closer.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her close to my chest.

She let out a small sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"Mm, nothing Justin.."  
I got off the bed, walked to the other side, and got in there, so she was looking at me. "There now I can sort of see your face." I smiled.

She laid her head on my chest. I held her close. "I can't sleep..."

"Me either.." She sat up and turned on her desk light. "So what do you wanna do? Its...-she checked her phone- 1:43am."

"Is your mom sleeping?"

"Obviously. She's old. She goes to sleep at 10."

"Right okay. Good." I smiled. "Why?" Her thin brows furrowed.

"Eh, no reason.." I put my arm around her. "You know since me and you split, I've dated."

"Oh really? I didn't ask." She rolled her eyes. "Yup, I've kissed 8 out of 13 of them."

"Gee thanks Justin. Damians a good kisser too." She grinned. "What the hell! You kissed him!"

"NO JUSTIN!" She pushed my arm away. "But you kissed 8 other girls, while I isolated myself from having a life because you being the asshole you are broke my heart!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Babe.." I scooted next to her. "I was kidding. I have dated, but none of them ever compared to you. Thats why none of them made it to the 2nd date.. except one. But it didn't go further than that." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What ever Justin" Pure disgust filled her voice. "I'm sorry." I laid my head on her shoulder. "Yeah you've been saying that a lot." She shrugged me off of her shoulder. "Oh come on Brooke! Don't be like this." I frowned.

She looked at me. "This isn't going to work out Justin. We keep fighting..." I cupped her face in my hands. "I don't like arguing with you Baby."  
"I know and I don't like arguing with you either."

I placed a small kiss on her lips. Her arms flew around me neck locking me into place. That light kiss turned into a passionate kiss.  
I deepend the kiss, putting my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me.

Soon it turned into a make out. I was kissing down her neck, I looked up at her. She was biting her lip. I crashed my lips onto hers kissed back more fiercely, pushing me down on the bed. I pulled her ontop of me. Things started to heat up when my phone began to beep. I let out a loud groan. "Really? ugh." She climbed off, I grabbed my phone and checked. "It's a text from Scooter. He said he's gonna pick us up at 7am."

She nodded.

* * *

I can't believe I just made out with him...again. I'm not complaining. Justin's a very good kisser. He knows how to satisfy someone. He looked over at me. "Okay sorry about that." He started kissing me again. I just sat their. He slowly pulled away. "Whats wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't want to go to far yet Justin.."

He laughed. "Too far? What do you mean? Like sex? Brooke I'm not stupid. I don't have anything on me. No glove. No love."

"Ooh." I laughed, feeling kind of stupid.

"I mean not that I wouldn't want to have sex with you right here, right now. That would be amazing. But I'm not ready to be a father and -" I put my hand over his mouth. "I get it Justin." I laughed. "Your cute when you babble." I winked at him.

Justin licked my hand, I quickly took it off of his mouth. "Ew Justin, thats so gross!" I wiped my hand on his tank top.

He laid back down, pulling me with him. I laid my head on his chest. "Yah know I went to your concert today expecting you to not want to see me.."

He lifted his head up to get a better look at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know.. I wasn't even going to go, thats why I only caught the last song."

"One Time?"

I nodded.

"Hey Justin.."

"Yeah?"

"1-4-3"

He raised an eyebrow "Huh?" I giggled. "It means I love you.. 1-4-3 I is 1.. Love is 4, and you is 3." I smiled. "Oh!" He grinned. "I get it. 1-4-3-2"

"You know who's really attractive?"

Justin laughed. "Me." I rolled my eyes. "No. Cody Simpson. I saw an interview of his today in the morning. He's freakin adorable." I smiled.

"AND he's 13." He hissed. "Soo.? I was talking to him through AIM the other day, he's having so much fun here in California."

Justin quickly changed the subject. "Remember when I moved from Startford to LA?"

"Yup, you were 13 almost 14. You were so shy.. I loved it. I miss that. Now your all out going and cocky." I pursed my lips together. "I'm not cocky." He flipped his hair.

"Yeah, you kind of are Justin. Remember your first interview? You stuttered sooo much, you were really shy and on the DL. Now your all 'Oh Yah! Beyonce is fineeee!' stupid shit."

He flipped his hair again. Mesmerizing. "Or your jealous I think Beyonce is HAWT." He bit his lip.  
"Well sorrrry for not being hot like Beyonce."

* * *

Shit, shit, shit. I knew i shouldn't have said that. "No babe, I mean yeah she's hot." I stroked her cheek "But your gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, etc."

She smiled. "Mm, same to you babe."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you are. Have you seen yourself. Your perfect."

"Nobody's perfect."

"What are you gonna start quoting Hannah Montana now?" She teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." I slapped her butt.

She sat up. "Don't slap my butt you ass!"

I looked at her for a serious moment.

"What?" She laughed. "I don't know." I shrugged. "Wait hold the fuck up did you say you were talking to Cody Fagson through AIM the other day?" I growled.

"Yeah, why?" She acted so innocent. "Why?"

"Because it's a free country and I can do what I want." She crossed her arms. "Not with me around, I'm gonna keep a close eye on you. You can go ahead and update your facebook to 'Married to Bustin Kidrauhl Jieber'" I had to use a different name or else my fans would find my personal facebook. "Don't start Justin, I'm not gonna go and fuck Cody Simpson. So you can calm your balls." She got off her bed. "Where are you going?" I stood up too. "No where. I just don't want to sit next to you. You completely ruin our moments." She ran her finger's through her hair. "Your right... I didn't mean to. I just.. don't like the thought of you-" She interrupted me "What talking to other guys? Would you like it if I bitched at you for talking to a girl? Just.. whatever Justin." She turned around facing her luggage. "About this trip Justin.. I don't know-"

"No. Don't say you don't want to go. You can't, remember I'm kidnapping you." I wrapped my arms around her waist. I sang softly into her ear, "I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation do you understand what I'm sayin?" She sighed. "Sorry." I kissed her neck. "Sorrrryyy" I kissed her lower neck. "Sorryyy" I kissed lower. "So-"

"Okay Justin.. Okay, I get it." She laughed. "Your sorry."

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

She turned around in my arms, locking her arms around my neck, pulling my head down so our faces were close. "Your driving me insane Mr. Bieber."

"Yeup, I do, do that a lot." I winked at her. I began to kiss her. It was a soft, normal kiss.

* * *

I hugged my mom goodbye. Justin snuck out around 6am and back to his bus that was a block up from my house to change and take a shower.

"Have fun sweetie." She kissed my forehead. "I will Mom."

"Oh Drew come here."

Justin walked up to her. "Yes?" He stood next to me grabbing my hand. "Here take these." She handed Justin a wrapped box. "Just in case. Be **careful&safe**."

"Sweet thanks." Justin took the box letting go of my hand, he took the paper off. "I say again sweet." Justin grinned.

I looked at what he was holding. My face instantly turned red. "OH MY GOSH MOM! NOO! WHAT THE HELL!" I covered my face with my hands. Justin took my hands from my face.  
"Thanks Mrs. M." He winked at me.

Yes. Thanks Mother for giving Justin a Box of condoms.

**THANKS.**

_Total sarcasm intended._


	5. Chapter 5

Justin pulled me onto the bus, "This is gonna be great." He promised. "Oh by the way. I like your mom's gift." He grinned his gorgeous smile at me. I rolled my eyes. "Put those away. And by away I mean in the trash." He put them in his jacket pocket. "Nah, they'll come in handy. If Yah catch my flow." He winked.

I looked around the bus. I was just here yesterday but I didn't really get to take it in. "I really like your bus. Its big." I smiled. "Thats what she said." Justin joked. "Ha Ha your soo funny, Bieber."  
"Thanks babe, I know." He looked at me and bit his lip. He's so sexy.. I couldn't take it. I crushed my lips onto his, our lips were perfectly synced. He put put my arms around his neck before place his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him.

Someone cleared their throat. Justin slowly pulled away. "What Ryan?"

Ryan? Ryan Butler? HOLY SHIT! "Ryan!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. "I missed you!" He wrapped his arms around me too. "I missed you too." His hands started moving lower. "Oh boy I missed you." Justin didn't like that. "Okay ass fuck. Get off of her." He pulled Ryan off of me. "Oh I didn't know you two were going out again."

"Well we are!" He almost shouted at Ryan. Justin was so hot when he was jealous. "ANYWAYS," I interrupted them, considering Justin looked like he was gonna throw Ryan out the window, Maybe changing the subject would be nice. "Ryan, were you at the concert yesterday?" Ryan looked at me. "Nope. I just got here today."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." I sat on the couch.

Ryan went to sit next to me, but Justin, Like the ninja he is, threw himself on the couch next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. He kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his shoulder. "I feel like a 3rd wheel.." Ryan sighed. "Then get the fuck out." Justin glared at his bestfriend. "Justin, don't be an ass."

"Yeah Justin, take that dick out of your ass." I looked at Ryan. "You too." I intertwined my finger's with Justin's. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I have a concert in San Diego, but thats tomorrow. Today were going to Sea World." Justin was excited. I can tell. "It's gonna be epic."

"I'm sure it is." I smiled at him. He leaned down placing a kiss on my lips.

I heard someone else come on the bus, but I didn't care and neither did Justin. He put more force into the kiss, putting one hand on my cheek.

"Oh, Yeah buddy. GET EM JB, GET EM."

Justin pulled away grinning. I looked over at Christian, who was basically fist pumping. "Cmon CB, lets leave these two to swap spit. Justin has an xbox in his room thingy." Ryan pulled Christian by the shirt. "Ay! Okay I'm going no need to wrinkle my shirt, dude!"

I laughed. Before I knew it Justin had his lips on mine again.

* * *

I couldn't help myself. I missed this. I missed us. Being able to call her mine again was the best feeling in the world. I loved it. I loved her. So much.. too much. She drove me insane. Like I said. I wanted her. So much. The bus started getting hot, So I took off my jacket, without breaking our kiss. (Skill right there)

We must have been kissing for at least 5 minutes. She pulled away panting. I looked her in the eyes. "That. Was. Incredible."

She smiled. "I know."

"WHOA WHAT IS THAT?" I looked over, Christian scared the shit out of me. "Dude, don't do that. You scared me."

Ryan went behind Christian to see what he was talking about. "Oh.. Dude.. NICE" Ryan grinned. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Ryan went toward my jacket which was on the bus floor, he picked up something. "These bad boys." He spun the box of condoms around in his hand. I looked at Brooke who had her hands covering her face again. I stood up, snatching the box from Ryan. "Shut the fuck up Ryan." I put the box in my back pocket. I sat next to Brooke. I grabbed her hands, taking them away from her face. "Don't sweat it babe. There just mad that they don't really have an excuse for having condoms."

"Hey, virgin til Marriage." Christian pointed at himself. I remember when I told reporters that. I was naive back then. And I had just broken up with Brooke. I couldn't picture myself even being with another girl. "Riiight Christian. Right."

Ryan opened his big mouth again. "So whens the big night Brookie?"

Brooke gasped, her hand raised and slapped Ryan. "Thats none of your business you ass hole!"

I laughed, I playfully slapped Ryan too. "Yeah ass hole!"

"What did you just say Justin Drew Bieber?" I looked up and saw my mom standing in the entrance of the bus. "I didn't say anything."

"Give me your phone."

My mouth dropped. "But mom-"

"Now Justin." She had one hand on her hip and the other one extended. "But I need to tweet my fans!"

"Well you should have thought of that before using that type of language." I sighed. "This is bull shit." I mumbled low. "What was that?"

"Nothing Mother." I digged in my pocket. "Here." I handed her my phone. She took it from me.

I sat there embarrassed. I just got owned by my mom in front of Brooke. Brooke was just looking at me, with a big smile on her face. "What?"

"Your so normal." I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your family. If I said that infront of my mom the same thing would happen to me."

"Dido." Christian admitted."Well yeah, My mom is still on my case, just like any other mom would be." I shrugged. "Whatever."

When we got to San Diego it was almost 10am. We checked into our hotel, Brooke had a pissed off expression on her face. "Whats wrong?" I hugged her from behind.

"I don't want to share a room with that bitch, I'd rather sleep outside." Her tone was pissed. I laughed. "You don't have to." She sighed "Thank God. Wait then where am I sleeping?"

"With me. If thats okay with you.." I let go of her waist, taking her hand. I started walking to my room. "Yeah, I'm okay with that." She smiled.

"Good." I opened my door pulling her in. "We have 2 hours to do nothing. Were going to Sea World at 12."

She nodded. I pushed her against the door, I started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around me, Causing me to stop kissing her neck. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She started kissing me, I kissed back putting more force into the kiss. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth, letting mine battle with hers. She let out a small moan.

Oh Dear.

I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me, I pulled away for air and she went straight for my neck, she began sucking it.

I laid her on her bed, She dropped her legs from around my waist, I pulled her away from my neck and started kissing her again.

My Rooms door opened. "HOLY SHIT!" Brooke pushed me off of her, causing me to fall on the floor. "Ow shit!"

"Sorry babe." She helped me up.  
"Sorry to interrupt-"  
"CHAZZZZ!" Brooke went running to Chaz. Just like she did with Ryan. I didn't like it.

"Brooke! Whoa what the hell are you doing here?" He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm here with Justin. I missed you, you douchebag!"

She calls Chaz a douchebag.. well because it's true. Chaz can be a big douche at times. Chaz pulled their bodies away from eachother. He placed a kiss on her cheek.  
"Okay Chaz." I glared at him.

"Oh, sorry bro." He grinned. I walked over to him and did our handshake. "Yeah, she's off limits." I pulled Brooke close to me by her waist.

"Jealous mother fucker." Chaz rolled his eyes. "Yeah and? With a girl like Brooke, you have to keep an eye on her. She treats everyone so nice, and I don't want anyone emphasis on **anyone**, getting ideas."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say JB." Chaz walked into my room. I ran my finger's through my hair, annoyed.  
"Nice room. Why doesn't ours look like this? Nah, I'm kidding." He sat on my bed. "Sooo."

I just stared at Chaz. "Uhm Dude?"

"Yeah JB?"

"LEAVE." Brooke gasped. "Justin! Don't be like that!" She smacked my arm. "But Brooke-"

"Justin." She gave me a look. "Fine." I pulled Brooke by her waist to the nearest chair, I sat down, pulling Brooke ontop of me. She sat on my lap smiling.

Time to make Chaz feel really uncomfortable. I cupped Brooke's face in my hands, pulling her face toward mine. I began to kiss her, I held her face so she couldn't pull away. She finally started kissing back. I dropped my hands from her face, placing them on her waist. She ran her finger's through my hair.

"Oh, wow. This is awkward.." Chaz just looked at us. "Uhm, Can I join?"

I pulled away, "What the hell? Chaz.. leave. Now." I demanded.

"Aight, fine. Be that way. I wasn't asking you anyways. I was asking that hot piece of ass on your lap." He laughed and ran out. He was smart to run.

"I'm hungry." Brooke pouted. "Want lunch?"

"Mhm." She stood up, pulling me with her. I held her hand, "wait hold on. " I looked out our window. "Shit."

Brooke looked at me confused. "There's paparazzi outside."  
"Oh.." She frowned. "And you don't want to be seen with me?" She let go of my hand. "No babe, I just don't want them hounding you. Once I walked outside with Scooter's girl and the next day in all the blogs apparently 'I had a new girlfriend' " I air quoted. "If they see me with you, They'll swarm you. And I'm not gonna let you go out there alone."

She sighed. "Well... Okay. I can wait until we go to Sea World to eat." She walked over to the bed and laid down.

"I can order room service." I offered. "No it's fine." She played with the old necklace I gave her. "I'm sorry.."

* * *

I looked over at Justin who obviously felt bad. "Hey, come here..." He looked up at me with a small smile. He walked over to me. He started to climb over me to get to the other side.

I grabbed him by his shirt. "Justin look at me." He looked down at me. "Hmm?" I stroked his cheek. "Don't be sorry." I gave him a comforting smile.

He leaned down, kissing me.

When we got to Sea World Justin was going crazy. He looked like a little kid in a Candy Store. "Mom! Look!" He pointed at Penguins. "Thats so freakin cool!"

I laughed. He looked at me. "What chu laughing at." He winked at me.

Within 5 minutes of being there we heard Screams. "OH MY GOSH JUSTIN BIEBER!" in minutes at least 20 girls were surrounding Justin, trying to touch him, or just to get a glimpse of him.  
"Okay girls. You can all have a picture but control yourselves and get into a line." Kenny ordered. It took a minute but they all eventually got into a line. Justin took pictures and signed shirts.

"Thank you Ladies." He flipped his hair causing all the girls to squeal. I was standing next to Pattie, who was holding my hand. "You'll get used to it." She whispered in my ear.  
Ryan came and put his arm around me. "Yeah, it's kind of like this every day."

The last girl in line, who by the way was absolutely gorgeous. "Who's that girl Justin?" She pointed at me.

Justin hesitated. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "She's uhmm."

Ryan interrupted, "She's my girlfriend." Some of the girls gasped. Other sighed in relief.  
"What?" Me and Justin said at the same time. Justin's had an angry expression, and even more anger in his voice.

"Yeah, you heard me. I mean it's not Justin's girl. Right JB?" He grinned at Justin. Ryan put his arm around my waist.

I moved away from him. But he kept pulling me back. Not saying anything. I was afraid to.

* * *

I gave Ryan a death glare. I sighed turning back to my fans. "Thank you guys. Have a nice day." I walked away. When we got in the back of the seal exhibit, I finally spoke "What the hell Ryan!" I shoved him. "Yo man! Chill! Your the one who's too afraid to admit Brooke is your girl. Don't blame me!" Ryan shoved me back. I balled my fist, about to introduce Ryan to it.

"HEY!" I looked over at Brooke who had tears forming in her eyes. All my anger vanished. "Brooke whats wrong?" I approached her. She backed away from me. "Ryan's right." I looked over at Ryan who was just as surprised as me. "I am? I mean. Yeah I am!" He crossed his arms over his chest happily. "What do you mean, Brooke?" I studied her face.

"Your too afraid to admit that we sort of have a thing going on."  
Sort of have a thing? "Brooke, we don't sort of have a thing. We DO have a thing. Your my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes. I never asked her to be my girlfriend. But I thought it was kind of obvious. I don't share a bed and make out with just anyone. "I don't think we do Justin." Ouch. "Don't say that." I lifted up her chin, so she was looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. If I could walk outside holding your hand without people attacking me. I would. Trust me." She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand. "Why do you have to make things so complicated, Bieber?"

I shrugged. "My lifes complicated, babe." I took her hand. "Lets go play with the seals." I said with a big smile on my face.

After we fed and played with the seals. A photographer took my pictures with the animals. Brooke went and stood by my mom, her eyes locked on me.

"Thank you Justin. Have fun the rest of the day." The photographer said putting his camera down.

"No problem, bro." I flipped my hair, and walked over to Brooke, taking her hand. "Alright. Lets go see Shamu" I pulled Brooke out fast still holding her hand. But the time we were outside power-walking to the Shamu arena, Brooke mumbled. "Justin, people are looking at us." I started running, pulling Brooke with me. I sat in the splash zone, waiting impatiently. "Yah know, the funny thing about that Brooke is... When you told me that.. and I saw how hurt you were, I just started not to give a fuck." I shrugged. "If people wanna talk let them." I kissed her hand.

The place was starting to fill up, My mom and Scooter went and sat in the no-splash zone. Christian sat on the other side of Brooke, Ryan, Chaz and Caitlin sat one row behind us, and Kenny sat on the other side of me. People were gossiping. I could already hear a few of them 'Why the hell is he holding her hand!' 'Oh my gosh no!'

I felt like turning around telling them to mind their own. But I didn't. I saw flashes. I groaned. "Balls." I murmured. "Kenny," I looked at Kenny. "The Paparazzi."

Kenny turned around, so did I. There was at least 5 people with camera's directly pointed at us. I waved at them, I regretted doing that. They started taking pictures again. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the show.

Shamu was soon out and he started his splashes to the crowd. Christian got soaked. I laughed at him. "HAA!"

Shamu them threw water directly at me and Brooke. "AWW MAN!" I laughed wiping the water off my face. "HAAAA!" Christian stuck his tongue out at me. If we weren't in public I would have flipped him off.

The lady running the show announced "Ladies and gentlemen. I realized that we have someone very special at our show today." She pointed at me. "Justin Bieber!" Girls who DIDN'T know I was here started going crazy, along with the ones who already knew I was here. I waved. "Justin wanna come up here and meet Shamu?"  
I stood up fast. Adjusting my pants. "Yes, Yes I would." I jumped off the bleachers.

"OH GOD." Several people gasped.

I turned around. "What?" I soon saw what they were talking about. "Shiitt." I groaned quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes widened. "Uhm, those aren't what they look like." I quickly picked up the box of condoms. I looked up at Brooke but she was gone. "Yeaaah..." I looked at the crowd. The paparazzi taking my picture. Damn. "Hey you need to delete those!" I shouted at them.

"Justin why do you have condoms!" A fan shouted, she had tears in her eyes. Oh God. Why was she crying? "I-i Thats personal." I shrugged. "Where's Brooke?"

"That girl? As soon as the box dropped she booked it out of here."

Shit!

"Cmon Kenny." I walked out of the arena fast.

"BROOKE!" I yelled. People stared at me some like they were in shock and some like I was crazy. "BROOKLYN! Dammit!" I looked at Kenny. "We need to split up."  
"Now JB you know I have to stay with you."

"Cut the crap Kenny! We need to find her."

* * *

I ran. I didn't know were. But I was running. I ran out of Sea Word. I saw Justin's tour bus. I sighed in relief. I walked over to it and took out the extra key Justin gave me for the secret compartment. I climbed inside. I sat on Justin's bed. Then the tears came. They were streaming down my face. Those fans that were there probably want to kill me. I could have ruined Justin's reputation. I continued to cry. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Kenny was calling me. "H-hello?"

"Brooke? Oh thank God. Babe where are you?" I sighed. It was Justin. "I'm in your bus..."

"I'll be right there." He hung up. Great. Now I was ruining his first time at Sea World too. I'm such a good person.

Within 5 minutes I heard knocking on the bus door. I walked over to it and saw Justin there. I opened the door. "He-"

He pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Brooke never do that again, you scared the crap out of me." He stroked my hair, out of breath.

"Sorry.."

He slowly pulled away. "You were crying." He said still out of breath, "Why were you crying?" He cupped my face in his hands.

"Because, I could have ruined your Rep Justin." More tears came.

"Nooo Baby." He wiped my tears. "My mom and Scooter are taking care of the pictures. It'll be fine." He promised. He was so calm, I would be freaking out right now. Oh wait. Too late.

"But those fans that were there-"

"If there true fans they'd understand that I'm a 16 year old boy. I have needs too." He winked. I smiled at him. "You make this all seem so... I don't know. Most people would be freaking out."

He sat on the couch. "Most people aren't Justin Bieber. I trust my team enough to get me through these kind of things. It was my own fault. I should have put them away like you said." He shrugged. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "We should go back." He sighed. "Nah, it's fine. I'd rather be here with you. At least I'll be able to avoid questions for today." He put his hand on my thigh. "The only thing I'm really worried about is my fans. They seem to be very overprotective of me. Which isn't a bad thing. But some of them are obsessed. Watch." He slid me off of him, he ran to his room and came back with his laptop. "Lets go on twitter." He logged onto his twitter and tweeted 'Sorry haven't been on today. I missed you twitter.'

Within seconds his time line was flooded with tweets to him. Every time he refreshed his page his DM's went up by the thousands. I just sat there in awe. He scrolled through his twitter, making it look easy. I'd be stressed with all those tweets coming in. He answered a few tweets, RT'd a few, and sent at least 200 DM's. "Dammit." He sighed after 20 minutes.

"What?" I looked at him. "'Hey Justin, is the condom thing true?'" He ran his finger's through his luscious brown hair, "Some of them know already."

I touched his face with the the palm of my hand. "It'll be fine." I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want them loosing respect for me. But, it'll blow over soon."

This was all my fault. I felt horrible. He closes his eyes and began to hum one of his songs. "Hmm hmmm hmm hm hmm hmm."

"I smiled, I love when you sing Justin... it reminds me of the old Justin". I nuzzled closer to his neck. "Now Romeo & Juliet, Bet they never felt the way we felt Bonnie & Clyde  
Never had to hide like we do, we do. You and I, both know it can't work,It's all fun and games 'Til someone gets hurt And I don't, I won't let that be you Now you don't wanna let go  
And I don't wanna let you know That there might be something real between us two Who knew Now we don't wanna fall but We're tripping in our hearts And it's reckless and clumsy  
Cause I know you can't love me here" He sang, Those lyrics to that song.. they meant something. "You know Justin," He slowly opened his eyes. "Stuck in the moment kind of describes us." I sat up. So did he. "Not really." He admitted. "How can it not? I mean.. everything we have is stuck in the moment. If we were in a different time we'd be able to be together, but in this life time your Justin Bieber, Super star phenomenon. Me and you can't go out together without being mobbed." I sighed.

* * *

I hated hearing those words come out of her mouth. "Yeah, your right. That song is kind of like us." I cleared my throat and began to sing another part of the song "**See like Just because this cold, cruel world saying we can't be Baby we both have the right to disagree**"

She shook her head. "I don't get it.."

"We both have the right to disagree, just because some people don't want us together, we can prove them wrong." I smiled. So did she. I walked over to the bed inside my bus.

She followed me. When she wasn't expecting it, i pushed her down, pinning her on the bed. I started to kiss up&down her neck. I kissed up her neck onto her face. I stopped at the corner of her mouth, pulling away completely. "Tease." She scoffed. I smirked at her. She got up and started walking away. "Wait Brooke really?" I looked at her still sitting on the bed. She slowly turning around, she charged toward me. Pushing me down on the bed she climbed ontop of me laughing. "No Bieber. Not Really." She started kissing my neck. She stayed in one place for a while. I finally got what she was doing. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I flipped her off of me pinning her down again. "Bad Brooke. No giving Justin a hickey. It's hot out I can't wear hoodies to cover it up." She stuck her tongue out at me. I kissed her.

She kissed me back, locking her arms around my neck. My hand started going up her shirt. She didn't protest to I went up to her bra. She pushed me off of her. "Give me the condoms." I looked at her confused. "Huh?"

She came up to me and started feeling around in my pants. "Whoa, Brooke. What the hell are you doing?" She took out the box of condoms from my pocket. I smiled big. "No Justin. Were not having sex. But before we forget, I'm hiding these." She put them under my pillow."When we get back to the hotel were disposing of those."

"Don't worry. There wont be anymore by the end of the week." I winked at her.

The bus door opened. "JB Man you in here?" I heard Chaz's voice. "Yeup, in here bro." In walked toward us. "Whoa, Nice hickey Justin." My eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, right there." He poked my neck. "Nice Brooke." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. "Let me see, I was barely sucking your neck, theres no way in he- Ooops."

"Oops? Brooke!" I ran to the bus's bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Aww fuck! Chaz come here." Chaz walked in the bathroom. "What?"

"How the hell do I get this off?" Chaz laughed. "How would he know?" Brooke joked.

Chaz ignored her. "Dude! It's just a hickey."

"Yeah but I have an interview, meet&greet AND concert tomorrow. This can't be here."

Brooke pulled Chaz out. "Ow Brooklyn."

"Sorry." She walked in. "It's called cover up make up." She had a little bottle in her hand. She opened it and put some on her finger.

She put her finger to my neck and started dabbing. After 1 minute she put the cap back on. "There. You can't see it anymore." She walked out. "Fuckin baby." Chaz teased.  
"Shut the hell up Chaz." I was looking in the mirror. I suddenly felt stupid. I was freaking out for nothing.

I walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes. Chaz and Brooke were sitting on the couch together talking. I plopped down squeezing in between them.  
"Uhm, Excuse me Justin. But I was talking to Chaz."

"Sorry babe." I put my hand on her thigh. "and sorry for freaking out on you. I'm honored you gave me a hi-"

The bus door flew open. Caitlin came storming in. "CHAZ! UGH!" tears were running down her face. "Wassup with you?" We all gave her a weird look.  
"Chaz come here!" Chaz stood up. "What?"

Caitlin threw herself on Chaz, she kissed him fiercely. Me and Brooke had a "What the hell" expression on our faces.

Chaz pushed her away. "What the fuck Caitlin!" He wiped his mouth. "Not cool, dude!"

"UGH!" She threw herself on the ground. I stood up and kneeled next to her. "Whats wrong Caitlin?" She looked up at me. "As if you care."

I flipped my hair. "Your still my friend Caitlin. Of course I care. Whats wrong?"

She wiped her eyes.

"I just don't understand it. Every since you dumped me My love life has gone down hill. I haven't had a boyfriend since you. And-"

"Is that why you kissed me?" Chaz gasped. "I feel so used.!" He rolled his eyes. "Not.. psycho bitch" He plopped down on the couch next to Brooke.

"See! They all treat me like I'm psycho! I'm not!"  
I sighed. "Caitlin. All the guys we hang out with know what you did. Your the one who broke me and Brooke up. And you are kind of.. psycho. But your really pretty Caitlin, You can get a guy. Just tone it down."

"Even you'd like me?"

I shook my head no. "No Caitlin. I love Brooke. I love you, but not in that way." I tried putting it in a nice way. "What ever Justin." She stood up.

So did I. I walked over to were Brooke and Chaz were. I pulled Brooke up, and I sat were she was sitting. She sat on my lap. "Your amazing." She whispered in my ear.

"Not as amazing as you are babe." I kissed her cheek.

We all decided to go back to Sea World, The park promised they got rid of all Paparazzi. It was actually enjoyable. I took a few more pictures with fans, and I signed a few dozen autographs. But as long as I was with Brooke. I was very okay with it all.

We left around 6pm, and got to our hotel around 6:45pm. My mom finally gave me back my phone. I tweeted a few times, then I turned my phone off.  
Brooke was watching TV while I got ready for bed. She had changed while I was on a Tweeting/RTing spree. When it was almost 11, I crawled into the bed, wrapping my arms around her. "I want you Brooke." I whispered in her ear. "Psh, who doesn't? Just kidding." She winked at me. I took that as a 'not tonight Justin'. I pulled her close to me, and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I felt around. Brooke was gone. "Brooke?"

* * *

His tired raspy voice made me smile. "Morning Bieber." I came out of the bathroom already dressed. "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"it's almost 7am."

"Craaap!" he hopped out of his bed like a ninja. "I woke up late." He opened his suitcase, he looked through his cloths.

"Late? Holy crap. I'd like to see what you consider early." I joked. "4am is too early for me. Trust me. I am not a morning person. I hate waking up this early. But I have too." He kissed me on the forehead. "Go get some breakfeast." I started walking to the bathroom. "What about you?"

"Uhm, yeah. Just bring me back something please." He started taking off his shirt in the entrance of the bathroom. "Yeah, sure. I'll be back." I walked out of the hotel room. "Oh hey B." Chaz looked at me. "What are you doing out of your room so early?" He looked dead tired. "That ass woke me up." He pointed at Kenny who was coming out of their room. "DAMMIT KENNY!" I heard Ryan scream. He walked out of the room shirtless. "I heard you the first time, I woke up, no need to dump water on me!" I noticed Ryans chest was wet.

"Stop your whining Ryan." Kenny turned to me. "Is Justin up?" I nodded. "He's taking a shower."

"Okay."

"Let's go eat." Chaz rubbed his stomach. "The Chazzila is hungry as f-"

"As what Chaz?" I saw Pattie's small figure come out of the door a few doors down. "Hungry as fat people.. duhh." Chaz tried playing it off. I laughed. "Nice save Chaz."

"You hungry Brooke.?" Pattie asked me. "YESSSS" Chaz whined. "Not you Chaz." Pattie gave him a look.

"Uhm, yeah I am. Justin said to bring him back something, he's taking a shower."

Pattie nodded. "Okay. They serve breakfast here. Lets go eat."

Ryan came out with a shirt and followed us.

When we got there the Beadles were already there. "Brooke!" Christian smiled when I walked in the room. "Oh yeah thanks for the welcome, you little butthole." Chaz thumped Christian on the head. "Haaayy! Don't touch my hair!" Christian quickly fixed his hair.

We all ate together. Justin came down after 15 minutes. "Oh.. I was about to go bring you something. Pattie said you'd like this." I showed him his plate.

"Oh yess. Thank you Mommy." He kissed his mom on the cheek. He pulled out the chair next to me. "Morning beautiful." He smiled at me.

"Someone's in a better mood." I took another bite of my food. "Well, yeah. I'm actually awake now."

We all ate our food. Justin had an interview at 8:45am. None of his friends wanted to go. Instead they went to the nearest mall. I stayed with Justin.

In the car Justin was talking about where we were going next. "Tomorrow were going to New York, I have a concert and a few interviews and a meet&greet.. then.. Scooter where are we going after that?" Scooter thought for a minute. "Uh, were going to Toronto Canada-"

"SERIOUSLY?" My mouth dropped. Justin laughed. "Yup."

"I bet theres a lot of hot guys there. SCORE!"  
Justin gasped. "Uhm.." He frowned. I laughed. "Babe I was kidding." I grabbed his hand.

"Oh, that reminds me, Justin if they ask you about Brooke or that little condom incident, which I still need to talk to you about, just make something up. And try to change the subject."

Justin nodded. "Yup, I know."

When we got there, their was hundreds of girls waiting outside the building. Their piercing screams stung my ears. "JUSTINNN! JUSTIN!"

Justin stopped to sign a few autographs, Scooter and Kenny stayed with him. Pattie pulled me into the building.

Justin came in like 5 minutes later. "You'll be waiting with Scooter and my Mom." I nodded. He took my hand, giving me a comforting smile.

We followed Scooter and Pattie to the back of a room. Justin sat on the couch pulling me down with him. He let go of my hand. Which made me frown, but he placed his arm around me.

"Soo.. What if they ask about yesterday? What are you gonna say?" I studied his face.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll wing it." He grinned.

_Justin Bieber to the stage, Justin Bieber to the stage._

"I'll be back." He kissed my forehead. "Wait Justin." He turned around looking at me. I put his face in my hands and kissed him fiercely. He kissed back.

"Justin! Where are you?" Scooter called for him. Justin slowly pulled away. "Here we go." He jumped up and down a few times before walking out of the room. He was so cute. I looked at the TV which was showing the show live. "Performing his hit Baby, please welcome Justin Bieber!" The host shouted. The audience went insane.

Justin ran out, looking pumped and ready. "Ooohh, Oooh, OOooohh," He did dance moves. "I know you love me. I know you care."  
He sand so beautifully. Everything about him is so.. perfect. He finished his song, jumping at the end. Typical Justin. Trying to prove hes a ninja.

Pattie came and sat next to me. "He did so... amazing." I looked at Pattie, then back at the TV. "Yeah, he's always really good. He never disappoints."

Justin walked over to the couch across from the interviewer. "It's been a while Bieber."

"Yeah, I don't even remember the last time I had an interview in San Diego." Justin admitted.

"Well, Hopefully you'll remember this one. Okay, so in the past few month's you've gotten very big. Am I right?"

"Uhm, I guess. I mean, I don't know."

"Justin you have 3 million followers on twitter. The last time you were on here you didn't even have 500,000."

"Yeah, my fan base has gotten bigger. And I appreciate all of them." Justin smiled. "Do you Justin?"

"Of course, without them I wouldn't be where I am today. I'm truly thankful for every single one of them."

* * *

This interviewer was annoying me. His attitude was very cocky. I didn't like it.

"Let's talk about your time here in San Diego." Oh God. "Okay." I crossed my arms, I started to feel nervous.

"I heard you went to the Sea World yesterday."

"Yes. It was pretty amazing."

"I bet it was." He leaned back in his chair. "So can you answer this question truthfully?" Shit.

"Depends what the question is." Nice come back eh?

"Can you explain this picture?" He pointed to the screen next to him. It was a picture of me standing up, all you could see was my back. "Uhh.. yeah, it's me. Obviously."

"Okay, lets zoom in." The screen zoomed in the ground. "Whats that?" He pointed at the box of condoms on the ground. "What's that Bieber?"

I began to hesitate. "That.. that right there is a box of condoms. Again, obviously." Okay, this is what I do best. **Wing it**. "Now I have a question for you." I started to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject Bieber."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at him. "I'm not trying to change anything. I just wanted to ask you a question. But fine. Never mind." I crossed my arms.

"Okay then, why do you have the condoms? Are you having sex?" He leaned forward.

I bit my lip for a second. "The condoms were a gift, and No I am not having sex. I'm still a virgin."

He looked at me surprised. "Really? Are you sure your not using those with this girl your seen holding hands with?"

I shrugged. "Nah."

"Well. Were almost out of time, Go ahead and ask your question."

"Why do you care so much about my sexual life?"

"Because, it's what my viewers wanted to know. And what they want, they get." He admitted.

"Fair enough." I flipped my hair.

"One more question, Bieber."

I sighed. "Go for it."

* * *

Scooter walked into the room, he looked at me. "Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked up at him. "Uhh, sure." I stood up.

He talked in a lower voice. "Are you and Justin.. sexually active?" He said awkwardly. I could tell her was uncomfortable. "No Scooter. Were not."

Scooter cleared his throat. "Uhm, okay. But if you plan on becoming... you know active, please keep it on the down low."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Scooter. Trust me. Ruining Justin's career is not on my to do list."

"But your on his 'to do list'" I turned around, "Chaz? I thought you were at the mall..."

"Yeah I was, but I got bored. It was really awkward with Caitlin there yah know?" i nodded. "Must be."

A few minutes later Justin walked in the room. "Lets leave." He grabbed his jacket, walking out of the room.

When we walked out side Justin stayed to sign a few more autographs, Chaz stayed with him.

I sat in the car, waiting for Justin. I knew he was upset.

He climbed in the van with Chaz and Kenny. "Hey." He sat next to me. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. "Yeah, but that guy was a douche." He intertwined our fingers.

"I'm sorry." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because, it's my fau-"

"Shut up Brooke." I was surprised by his answer. I took my head off of his shoulder. "Huh?"

"You know damn well it's not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself for this. Okay?" He looked deep in my eyes. I nodded.

"Good." He smiled, placing a small kiss on my lips. "I love you Brooke." He whispered in my ear. "1-4-3-2" I smiled.

* * *

I frowned. "Thats not the same thing Brooke." She smiled. "Sorry. I love you too." She whispered in my ear. Hearing those words come out of her mouth made my whole day seem so much better.

We pulled up to the venue, I grabbed Brookes hand. We came through the back door, so no fans would see us. I doubted any were even here, but then again there was always those crazy fans who would come 5 hours early, even when they have seatings.

Brooke gasped. I looked at her. "What?" I looked at her confused. She put her hand to my neck. "Remember yesterday?" She mumbled. Yesterday? "What about it?"

"Dude your hickey." Chaz said.

My mouth dropped. "Oooh.. what is it showing?" They both nodded. I shrugged. "Whatever." She took her hand away from my neck. "You don't care?"

I shook my head no. "Chaz go eat or something, Tell Scooter and them I'll be out to practice in like 25 minutes."

"What ever, man." Chaz walked away from us. I pulled Brooke into my dressing room, shutting the door behind us. I locked it. Just in case. I started kissing her neck. "Uhh, Justin? What are you doing?" I put my mouth to her earlobe and whispered seductively, "What a guy can't kiss his girlfriend?" I started kissing down her face to her neck. "Oh," I felt her smile.

I kissed around her neck until I found her sweet spot. I started sucking her sweet spot, she bit her lip. A small moan escaped her lips. I layed her down on the couch. I continued to suck.  
Her arms went around my neck pulling me closer. I finally pulled away from her neck, working my way up to her lips. We began to kiss.

She opened her mouth enough, letting me slide my tongue in her mouth.

She pulled my shirt off, her hands touched all over my chest. She smiled the whole time we were kissing, "My Gosh.. Bieber.." She managed to say while we were kissing.  
She put her hands on my face, forcing me away from her. I put my forehead on hers. We were both panting. "Thats.. not fair.. why does my.. shirt come off and .. yours-" She put her finger to my lips. "It's different." She was right. "Fine." I sat up pulling her with me. "Thats was fun." I sighed happily.

"Yes, it was." She smiled. Cuddling up to me. Her gorgeous blue eyes mesmerized me. I put my hand under her chin, pulling her face up. I placed a small thoughtful kiss on her lips.

My phone beeped. Chaz. What'd he want?

_'Scooter's on his way to your room, so what ever your doing STOP DOING IT. Kay by fucker.'_

I quickly stood up, pulling my shirt back on. I looked in the mirror to make sure i didn't look like I just made out with my girlfriend. I flipped my hair a couple times. There. Perfect. I nodded at the mirror, approving of myself. I looked at the side of my neck. "Balls." The hickey was very visible. "Brooke.. about this hickey.." She stood up. "I'm on it." She quickly put the cover up make up on my neck.

I opened the door so it didn't look suspicious. I then began to do vocal warm up. Which for me insisted of making weird ass noises.

"Oh Good. Your here. Come on JB time to rehearse." Scooter walked out of my room, faster than he walked in.

"Cmon gorgeous." I grabbed her hand, pulling her to the stage with me.

One of my dancers took out the OLLG stool and set it in the middle on the stage. "Sit there." I pointed. "Why..? I don't want to be in the way."

"Shawty, your never in the way" I winked at her.

The band started playing Never Say Never. I cleared my throat. I began to sing, I walked around the stage. Like I normally would do if I was in a concert.

"See I never thought that I could walk through fire. I never thought that I could take the burn. I never had the strength to take it higher until I reached the point of no return. And theres just no turning back, when your hearts under attack, gotta give everything I have, cause its my destiny. I will never say never! I will fight till forever! Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never." I ran around the stage, every now and then making eye contact with Brooke.

When I got to Jaden's part, which I'm not aloud to sing in concerts, but I do in practice "Now he's bigger than me, Taller than me. And he's older than me, And stronger than me. And his arms a little bit longer than me. But he ain't on a JB song with me! I be trying a chill They be trying to side with the thrill. No pun intended, was raised by the power of **_Pattie_**. Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove. Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood. I gotta be the best, and yes We're the flyest. Like David and Goliath, I conquered the giant. So now I got the world in my hand, I was born from two stars, So the moon's where I land.I'm goneeee."

When i finished the song, Brooke was clapping and smiling big. "That was amazing babe." She winked at me. I walked over to Brooke and the band started playing One Less Lonely Girl. I took her hand and started singing to her. The whole time i was looking directly into her eyes, and she stared directly into mine. "Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
how many dinner dates set dinner plates and  
he didn't even touch his food  
how many torn photographs saw you taping back  
tell me that couldn't see an open door  
but no more  
If you let me inside of your world Ohh No  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
'cause when you're mine in this world  
there's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl"

She smiled at me, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red, I loved it. I wrapped my arm around her, I put my forehead to hers.

When I got to the part were I nearly had to scream I broke away from her, I didn't want to make her deaf. I walked around the stage a few more times. I then went back to Brooke, and took her hand, leading her to the edge of the stage. "Wave your hands." I smiled

"No I'll look stupid." I laughed and continued singing. I started waving and she didn't. I went behind her and grabbed her arm and forced her to wave. I pressed my body to hers. She smiled.

"I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe,  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall,  
free to fall,  
she's free to fall  
fall in love ... with me  
my hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
I'll take you and leave the world with one less lonely girl"

I finished the song. "Only you shawty." I whispered into Brookes ear, I put my lips her to cheek. "Aww, how Gay Justin." Ryan teased. He walked on stage with the rest of my friends. "Hater." I glared at him.

Brooke smiled. "Hey guys."

Caitlin smiled when she saw her. "Hey Brooke." Me and Brooke both had a surprised expression on our faces.

* * *

I looked at Caitlin. "Uhh, Hi?"

"Can I talk to you Brooklyn? Just for a minute." She asked nicely. Which was surprising.  
Justin put his arm around my waist. "I want her to watch me practice. Cant you wait until the meet&greet starts?"

"No Justin. I want to talk to Brooke." She looked at Justin slightly annoyed. "It'll just be a minute." I assured him. "Don't let her get to you." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I walked over to Caitlin. She hooked arms with me. I was 100% sure i had the "What the fuck" look on my face.

We stopped probably 20 feet from the stage. "What Caitlin?" I crossed my arms. "I just.. I just wanted to apologize.. for everything."

I scratched my head. "Uhh.. seriously?" She nodded. "I was talking to Christian yesterday night and he made me realize how foolish I was acting. I need to get over Justin. He obviously is in love with you." That made me smile. Justin Bieber is in love with me. "And I'm wasting my time. And If I try to drive a wedge between you two again, Justin will probably hate me forever. So.. yeah I'm sorry. Can you accept my apology and can we try to be friends?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Okay, Thank you so much Brooke!" She hugged me. I saw Justin look off the where we were. He mouthed "What the hell?"  
I ignored him. I hugged her back.  
We walked back to the stage.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now just go and practice your sexy ass off again."

He nodded. "That I can do." He winked.

People started walking in, Probably VIP's who get to see him practice. "Uhh, Justin I'm just gonna go hang out with Christian, Ryan and Chaz. Oh and Caitlin.. I guess."

Justin glared at the ground for a minute. "Why? Can't you stay here?"

"I could. But your should really focus on them." I pointed at the fans who were walking in, already freaking out.

"Come on." Justin walked off stage, I followed him. "I don't like you being alone with Chaz and Ryan." He crossed his arms. "Why? Do you not trust me enough?" I sighed. "No, I trust you. But I don't trust them enough."

Christian came toward us. "But you can trust me. She can sit with me." He smiled. He's so cute. "Aight. Thanks lil bro." He held out his knuckle, and Christian touched his to Justin's.

"I love you." He put his forehead to mine. "I love you too Justin." I smiled. He kissed me once before running out on stage.

Me and Christian walked to Justin's dressing room were all his friends were.

"Hey Brooke" Ryan smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at Ryan suspiciously. He had a grin on his face. "Uhh, hey." I sat on a couch alone. Christian sat next to me. "Just ignore him." He mumbled. I nodded. Ryan stood up, he walked toward me, "Scoot over shrimp." He looked at Christian. "No." Christian hooked his arm with mine. "Fine." Ryan squeezed himself on the couch, on the other side of me. I looked at Christian. "So, what are we gonna do?" Ryan put his arm on the couch, basically putting it around me. I stood up quick. "Uhm, okay. How about we walk around? I wanna explore. Yeah Cmon." I grabbed Christian's hand pulling him with me. Once we were out of the door I looked back, Caitlin and Ryan were right behind us. I stopped. "Wheres Chaz?" I looked around.

"Why?" Ryan looked at me suspiciously. "Because I don't want him to be alone." I glared at Ryan. "Mhm, right. He's still in JB's dressing room." I walked back to the room, pulling Christian with me. "Chaz cmon." I smiled. He was on his laptop. "Nah, I'm fine." I let go of Christians hand. "Why? What are you doing? Watching porn?" I teased. He laughed. "Alright, fine." He closed his laptop, setting it down. "Let's bounce."

Ryan saw us walk out. "It's about time." Chaz rolled his eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Homo." Chaz looked at Ryan annoyed. I looked at Christian and Caitlin. They both had a confused expression, I guess we all felt the same thing. Why are Chaz and Ryan arguing..? "Uhm, is everything okay?" I looked at Chaz. "Sure." Chaz shrugged. "Ryan?" I looked at Ryan. "Perfectly fine, Babe."

"Don't call me that, Ryan." I started walking. Chaz kept up with my pace, so did Christian. Chaz looked troubled. Like he was hiding something. "Chaz.." I whispered. He looked at me. "Huh?"

"Whats wrong?" Chaz looked down. Avoiding the question.

"Brooke!" The husky voice I loved called. He waved at me, "Hey whats up baby?" He walked over to me. "Hey Justin. Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" He nodded. "Yup. But were taking a 10 minute break. I was just about to go look for you." He smiled.

I tried smiling. I was to pre-occupied with Chaz. Justin frowned. "Whats wrong?" He looked around our group. Christian was holding my hand, Chaz was looking down, avoiding eye contact, Caitlin was smiling a fake smile. It was obvious. And Ryan.. Ryan had a big grin on his face. "Whats up with everyone?" His eyes stopped on me, he lifted my chin up. "Brooke.."

I shrugged. "I don't know.." I sighed.

Justin took my hand from Christian and then grabbed my other hand. He put my arms around his neck. "What do you mean?" He put his forehead against mine.

"She wants you to leave her the fuck alone Justin. She's into Chaz now."

I dropped my arms from around his neck. "What!" Me and Chaz said at the same time. "Are you fucking crazy Ryan? I'm not like you! I wouldn't do that to Justin." Chaz ran his finger's threw his hair in frustration. Justin put his arms around my waist, pulling me away from Chaz and Ryan. In instinct my hand grabbed Christians arm pulling him into me. I considered Christian like a little brother. I was most comfortable with him out of the rest in Justin's group. "SHUT UP CHAZ." Ryan shoved Chaz.

Chaz's fists balled up. "YOU KNOW WHAT? You need to-"

"HEY!" Justin shouted interrupting them both. "I brought you both here, because I wanted my best friends with me. If your gonna be fighting then this is the last time I'll bring both of you on tour with me."

Chaz took a deep breath. "Sorry JB man but only if you knew what Ryan was-"

"Yeah I'm sorry to Justin." Ryan smiled at Justin, before shooting Chaz a death glare.

Christian grabbed my wrist and Justin's wrist and pulled us away from the others. "Justin, I think you should keep Brooke with you."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. "I don't know. Chaz is being really weird. I think he knows something.. until we find out, you should stay with her."

"But what about when Justin goes on stage? or the meet&greet?" I added.

"I'll be with you. But we'll stay close to Justin." Christian smiled. "I'm such a genius."

"Ay Yo Bieber!" Ryan walked toward us. Justin put his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "Sup?"

"Are you gonna give us back Brooke? oorr?" Ryan looked at me up and down. Justin noticed that, and he didn't like it.  
"No." Justin spoke harshly. "Go with Caitlin and Chaz."

"Chaz is being a little bitch. I don't want him with us."

Justin sighed. "Chaz is acting weird. Maybe I should talk to him-"

"No!" Ryan almost shouted. "I'll talk to him." He walked over to Chaz and pulled him away by the shirt. Caitlin followed them.

Justin took my hand and lead me and Christian to were the stage was.

"You can just wait here, Were only practicing for a few more minutes. Then I have to go change. You can help with that." He winked at me before going back onto the stage. The group of VIP's who were there screamed when he walked out "Hello Ladies. Having fun?" I heard him say. They screamed again ."JUSTIN I LOVE YOU! YOUR SO SEXY!"

I sighed. "What?" Christian asked.

"Some of those fans need to... keep their comments to themselves."

"Oh." Christian laughed. "Jealous?" I nodded. "Hell yeah, If I said that to Justin in public then I'd be in deep shit. They can tell him they want to have sex with him and no one would care."

"It's cool Brooke. You and JB's relationship will be out sooner or later and you guys can have PDA like Joe and Demi did."

I scoffed. "Their relationship went down hill when they told everyone they were a couple. I don't want me and Justin to be like that."

"But theres a difference. Joe and Demi weren't in love. I don't know if your in love with Justin, but he is in love with you.. like majorly. Ever since you two broke up, he's been all mopey and sad. I thought he was gonna fall into depression."

I felt so bad. "He seemed fine in interviews and concerts..."

"Ever heard of 'putting on a smile for the crowd' He didn't want anyone to know he was hurting inside.I mean.. would you?"

I shook my head no. "I didn't let anyone know. My best friend Jessica, you remember Jessica right?"

He nodded. "Yeah I think so."

"Well, she tried talking to me a few hundred times. I just blocked her out of it. She even tried setting me up on a few dates. I just declined. My life was basically school, eat a lot, exercise, read, sleep, all on repeat. I barely watched TV because every time I did Justin was on it somewhere."

I didn't realize it but I had tears running down my cheeks. "It was hard for both of us I guess.."

"Why are you crying?" He put his arm around me. "Because.. I don't like thinking about that. The main reason I went to the concert a few days ago was to get closure. I was hoping Justin had someone he really liked with him. And If I saw him happy, I thought maybe I could start to let him go.."

"It's okay. You and Justin have been through a lot.. but theres a reason he made it to your future." Christian smiled.

Turns out our conversation was longer than I thought. Justin ran off stage all sweaty. "WOOO! That was a good pra-" He saw me. "Babe whats wrong?" He took my hand, pulling me up. "I would hug you but I'm all sweaty."

* * *

She looked at me. Fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I don't care." She hugged me tight. I looked at Christian. "What happened?" I mouthed. "Nothing. We just talked." He smiled. "Your welcome." He mouthed.

Your welcome? For what? "Brooke Baby what happened?" I lifted her chin up. "You happened." She smiled. "Huh?" I'm sooo confused.

"Christian made me realize how.. how even though we've been through a lot in the past, there must be a reason you made it to my future. I love you so much Justin Drew Bieber." She pulled me back into a hug. I smiled big. "Oh... Well he's right." I smiled at Christian. He gave me two thumbs up.  
She slowly pulled away from the hug. "If we weren't in public I'd kiss you but-" I stopped her by pushing my lips against hers. She kissed back. Christian cleared his throat. "Uhm, JB, theirs fans waiting for you.." I pulled away. "Not now Chris I'm busy." I started kissing Brooke again.

"Excuse me? You know I don't like being called Chris!"

Brooke pulled away laughing. "He's right Justin. You should go change."

"Okay, lets go." I pulled Brooke with me. I heard Christian following. "Not you Christian."

"Right, Sorry." He laughed.

When we got to my dressing room, my stylist had already left out my cloths for the concert/meet&greet. I closed the door.

"Would you like to help me change?" I smirked at her.

She stepped back, she looked at me up and down while biting her lip. She finally nodded. "Yes, I would." She pulled my shirt off.

I pushed her against the door, locking my lips with hers. She put her hands on my chest. She slowly pushed me away. "Your sweaty." she stuck her tongue out at me.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed a towel off of it. I wiped my chest, and the back of my neck. "Better?" She crossed her arms. "I didn't say I didn't like it. A sweaty Bieber equals a sexy Bieber." She winked at me. "Oh, I was told before that I'm a sexy Bieber all the time. It comes naturally." I grinned. "But, In that case." I pushed her down on the couch. I hovered myself over her, I kissed her fiercely, she pulled me closer, until I was ontop of her. I started kissing down her neck, she was biting her lip. I found her sweat spot again. I began to suck on her neck. She sighed in pleasure.

I started to pull off her shirt when...

"Yo JB you in there?"

Fuck! I groaned. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No go away Chaz." I was annoyed. Someone was ALWAYS interrupting me when I was with Brooke. We had no alone time.

"Oh..uhm.. sorry."

"Ugh, Shit. Fine." I opened the door. "What Chaz?"

He looked at me, I forgot I was shirtless. He peaked in the room. Brooke was sitting up, fixing her shirt. "Oh.. sorry man."

"It's fine." I let Chaz in. "HOLY SHIT CHAZ WHAT HAPPENED!" Brooke screeched. I looked at Chaz, the lighting was better, and I didn't notice before. But under his left eye, it was all red. "Dude.. what happened?" Brooke stood up, she put her hand under his chin. "Oh my gosh."

Chaz took her hand off of him. "It's nothing. I ran into something." He sat on the couch. "Ran into something my fucking ass who the fuc-"

"BROOKE CALM DOWN!" Chaz slightly laughed at her reaction. I had to admit. Shes hot when she's mad. "Sorry." She sat next to him. "Who did that to you?"

"Uhm.. Ryan."

"WHAT?" Me and Brooke said at the same time. Brooke stood up and walked for the door. "I'm gonna go beat his fother mucking ass so hard he's gonna think getting raped in the ass feels good-"

"Brooke, wait no." Chaz got up fast, he quickly fell back onto the couch in pain. "Babe calm down." I grabbed her arm. "Sorry.. again." She sat down again. Chaz held his stomach. "Chaz let me see."

"Huh?"

"Lift up your shirt." Brooke demanded. "What? No. Brooke your with Justin." He knew thats not what she met. But he decided to joke around. "I'm not joking Chaz. Lift that shit up now before i lift it up for you."

"Okay sorry." He pulled up his shirt.

He had red swelling spots on his stomach. They looked like they were slowly turning into bruises. "W-why would he do that to you Chaz?" Brooke stuttered, she was in shock. She placed her hands on his stomach. Is it bad that I felt jealous that she was touching him?

"Long story.."

"I have time." Brooke sighed.

Oh shit. I don't. I checked the time. I closed the door. I've changed infront of Chaz before, No homo. We had to, for hockey and basketball. I was gonna leave my boxers on so it didn't really matter anyways. I quickly changed, Chaz was looking at the floor, long and hard. Brooke didn't rush him. But she was holding his hand.

I didn't like that, either. Not one bit.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Come on Justin. We have the meet and greet on the second floor."

"Aight Scooter. Be right there." I hung up my phone. "Come on Brooke. Uhh, you too Chaz." She stood up, pulling Chaz with her. She didn't let go of her hand. She walked slowly with Chaz. I was kind of in a hurry, but I didn't want to leave them two alone. We found Christian on our way there. He was just as shocked as we were. "Holy crap!" Was all he could say.

I told Chaz not to say anything until Meet and Greet and concert was over.

The meet&greet lasted probably 30 minutes. We were running late. So they rushed me to the stage. I made sure Brooke was close to me at all times.

The concert finally ended. When i ran off stage they were gone. I ran to my dressing room and found them. "Where'd you guys go?"

"I wanted Chaz to lay down..." Brooke looked up at me. She was so sweet. There was no way I could be mad at her... ever.

"Okay Chaz. Mind explaining all of this?"

He slowly sat up.

"Uhm.. yeah. I guess." He let out a big sigh. "I think we all know it's obvious Ryan is attracted to Brooke." I knew that. But Brooke had a surprised expression on her face. "And he like.. He wants her.. for himself. I told him it's not right because your his best friend and he can't do that to you. And besides Brooke doesn't even like you like that, she's to in love with Justin... He wouldn't let it go. He even has a plan, saying he's gonna get Brooke one way or another. I told him it's not right. Then he threatened me, that If I ever said anything about his little plan, I was gonna get it. I don't know why he's acting like this. I mean.. Bros before Hoes.. no offense Brooke. I'm not calling you a hoe I'm just saying." Brooked nodded.

"I finally told him I wasn't gonna let him come between you two, not after all the hell Justin's been through the last time you broke up. He agreed. So I thought it was over. But then today he told me he just wants sex from you Brooke. And even if you didn't want it. He was gonna get it."

I clenched my fists.

"And Again he threatened me. I was honestly afraid. But then I had that little out burst when he accused me of wanting Brooke and.. this is my punishment. He beat me up. Caitlin was there but she didn't do anything. Apparently I deserved it for not wanting her."

"Oh Chaz." Brooke threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry. I can't kick Ryans ass but I can break Caitlin if you want."

Brooke was joking. But I wasn't. Ryan was gonna get it.

"Knock knock." I heard Caitlin say. She entered the room. "Good job tonight Justin." She smiled. "Yeah thanks." I rolled my eyes.

Ryan then entered the room. My anger over powered me. I lunged at Ryan, introducing his face to my fist.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan fell to the ground holding his nose. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK JUSTIN!" Justin pinned Ryan down. "SCREW YOU ASS HOLE!" He punched Ryan in the jaw.

"JUSTIN!" I ran over to him, I tried pulling him off of Ryan. "Brooke stop!" Christian pulled me away. "JUSTIN!" I screamed.

He kept punching Ryan. Caitlin was yelling at Justin. Ryan finally overpowered Justin. Pushing Justin off of him. Ryan started punching Justin repeatedly. "RYAN NO STOP!"

Christian was now screaming at them too, "COME ON YOU TWO BREAK IT UP!"

I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks, I pushed Christian off of me. I ran to Ryan, grabbing his hair. "RYAN STOP IT NOW!"

Ryan turned to me, he shoved me to the floor. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH! IF YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED HOME I WOULDN'T BE FIGHTING MY BEST FRIEND! FUCK YOU JUST STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES!"

His words stung. The next thing I know Ryan was on the floor again with Justin on top of him. "DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Every time he would pause, his fist would hit Ryan again, not only in the face but in the stomach. "DON'T EVER TELL HER ITS HER FAULT. FUCK. YOU. RYAN!"

Dan walked in with Justin's 'Swagger Coach' Ryan Good. "WHOA WHAT THE HELL!" They ran over to Ryan and Justin. Pulling Justin off. Dan held Justin back. "JUSTIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ryan(Good, lets just call him Ry from now on Kay?) kneeled next to Ryan, slowly helping him up.

I sat on the ground, bawling my eyes out. Justin's eyes locked on me. "Brooke..." He whispered. "Get the hell off me Dan!" He pushed Dan away, he threw himself on the floor next to me. Wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him. I was disgusted. Not with him. But myself. Because of me the corner of Justin's mouth was bleeding, he had red marks all over him, that would soon turn into bruises. He's hurt.. because of me. "It's not okay Justin!" I cried. "Look what happened to Chaz, To Ryan, and to **You**, Because of me! I'm not worth it! You're hurt because of my stupid ass!"

"Don't say that." He held me in his arms. "I would be more hurt if I didn't have you."

I looked up at him, I wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth with my thumb. I just looked at my thumb for a few minutes. I examined the blood on my finger. It wasn't fair. I finally spoke. "I'm not worth it Justin.. Your blood shouldn't be shed because of me." I looked at him, his face was close to mine.

"Honestly. You are worth it. This isn't the first time me and Ryan have gotten into it like this.. maybe not as bad, but we've fought before. And I've bled because of that douche, and to be honest. Out of all the times me and him have fought. This time was actually worth it." He put his forehead to mine. "Remember, there's a reason me and you are sitting here, on the floor together. I wouldn't have fought him if I didn't care for you."

"And I wouldn't have tried pulling him off of you, If i didn't care for you." I smiled slightly.

Scooter walked in. "JUSTIN! COME HERE NOW." I've never seen Scooter so pissed off.

"Stay here." He whispered in my ear, before slowly getting up. He was obviously in pain. He slowly walked to Scooter. Trying his best to pretend he wasn't hurt. "Whats up?"

"Don't whats up me!" Scooter snapped. "Come on." He pulled Justin out of the room. I thought I hear Justin whimper in pain.

* * *

I looked at Scooter. "What?"

"Your out of control Justin, first the condom thing, now your fighting with your best friend? Why? Tell me why all of this is happening now that your back with Broo-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" I shouted. I never yelled at Scooter. But he was NOT going to blame Brooke for this. "It was MY choice to have the condoms. She told me to throw them away. But I didn't listen, SHE tried pulling me off of Ryan. I ignored her. She tried getting Ryan off of me and Ryan pushed her on the ground. It was OUR choices. So don't you dare blame her!"

Scooter just stared at me, long and hard. "Look Justin. I know you really like her, But I don't think its a good idea for you to be around her. At least when your on the road. She obviously isn't used to dating the biggest Star in the world-"

"Or Maybe the 'biggest star in the world' " I did air quotes. "Isn't used to dating a normal girl like Brooke. And I know what your getting at Scooter. At the end of the day all of this is my decision. You know I'm not the type to argue with you or my team, But I'm putting my foot down. I'm in love with that girl in there." I pointed to my dressing room. "She's staying with me. Point Blank." It actually kind of felt good using my power for once.

Scooter cleared his throat. "You're right, You do have the choice at the end of the day, but I need to do whats best for your career. And the best thing for you and Brooke to take a break for a while."

"Take a break?" I scoffed. "I just got her back, I'm not letting her go. This conversation is over Scooter."

He opened his mouth again. "IT'S OVER." I spoke loudly. I hated being like this to Scooter, I really did. But I had to.

I walked back into the room. Chaz was talking to Dan and Ryan was sitting in the corner, looking down at the ground. Christian was sitting with Brooke, She was still on the floor. Caitlin was leaning up against the wall looking at her phone. I walked over to Ryan. I slide down the wall until I was sitting on the floor next to him. "We need to talk about this." I looked at him.

He lifted his head up to look at me. His face and eyes were red. He had tears running down his face. "Yeah.. we do." He choked out. I sighed. "Why man? Were best bro's. We don't do that to each other. You know how much I love Brooke." He nodded. "I know.. and I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I beat up Chaz.. I don't know Justin.. I don't." He put up his hoodie, he looked down again. "I lost all my trust for you...But I don't want to loose you as a friend Ryan." I admitted. "Best bros for life. Remember?" Ryan slightly smiled. "Yeah, I remember." I held out my hand for him. Me and him did our hand shake. "Don't ever do this again Ryan. Next time I wont go so easy." I teased. "Don't worry JB. I'll get my own girl. Promise." He held out his pinky. "And I'll gain your trust back too Bro." I locked my pink with his. "Aight Fag." I slowly stood up. I walked over to Brooke. I sat down next to her. "Sorry about today.. I promise tomorrow wont be as hectic. I just have a meet and greet and a concert. We'll have the whole morning and afternoon to ourselves." I smiled.

So did she. "I don't want to cause any more trouble Justin.. I think I should go home."

"No... please don't." I frowned. She let out a big sigh. "Don't do that Bieber." I smirked. "Do what?"  
"You know.. that frowning thing. It makes me feel bad." She ran her fingers threw my hair, smiling. "Thats the point. Don't go home. You can't. Remember I kidnapped you. So you have no choice."

"But Scooter.. I heard him..He has a po-" I shut her up by pushing my lips onto hers. We kissed for probably 10-20 seconds. Until i heard my Mom. "JUSTIN DREW BIEBER COME HERE NOW!" I groaned. "Shiit... I'll be back.. again." I slowly stood up. Brooke stood up too. "Let me come with you." She grabbed my hand. "She's gonna scream at me.."

"So? Come on." She slowly pulled me to the door. My mom was waiting outside. "Justin Dre- Oh Hi Brooklyn."

"Hi." Brooke smiled.

My mom looked at me. She was furious. "What the heck is wrong with you Justin!"

"Mom, Calm down. Me and Ryan worked things out."

"Worked things out? Look at your face!" My face? What did she mean. "Huh?"

"Your gonna have a black eye Justin! You look messed up! What are your fans gonna think! I can see the head lines 'Bieber gets bashed by Best Friend' "

I laughed. "If you think I'm bad you should see Ryan." She looked at me even more mad. "Why were you fighting?"

"Sorry Mom, no disrespect but thats between me and Ryan. Like I said me and him settled it."

She crossed her arms. "Brooke sweetie are you okay? You look shaken up."

Brooke nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Uhm.. did Scooter talk to you yet?" I looked down. "Yes, and I'm very disappointed in you for talking to him like that. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Him, Justin."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. But the things he was telling me got me all... worked up and mad. I didn't like his little ideas and thoughts on my situation."

"I know Justin. I told him that you weren't going to be okay with that." My mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Remember, Stay humble." She kissed my forehead before walking away. I turned to Brooke who was smiling. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?" I shrugged. "I guess.. Let's go back to the hotel. I need to lay down."

When we got back to the hotel. I pulled off my shirt and pants, just staying in my boxers. Brooke Changed too. I crawled into the bed, and cuddled with her. I loved having her in my arms. "Brooke, don't get mad.. this is just a suggestion." She looked up at me. "Huh?"

"Uhm." I hesitated. "I love you.. so much.. you know that right?"

She nodded. "Yes, And I love you more than anything." She smiled. "Well.. since we both love each other.. maybe we can take our relationship to the next level.." I bit my lip waiting for her answer. It took her a minute. But she finally got what I was driving at. "Ohh.. you want to have sex?"

I nodded.

"Uhm,"

* * *

Can I get to 16 reviews? Thats just 5 reviews. Cmon you can do it :D

:D PLEASSEEEE :) Just click review. THANK YOU 3


	10. Chapter 10

I was still a little caught off guard by his question. He sighed. "Sorry. Too soon. I shouldn't have asked that." He laid back on his pillow. "No.. Justin, it's not that I don't want to.. I was just caught off guard a little." I smiled. "But still to soon?" I shook my head no. "No, it's just.. I'm.. on my period." Justin sat up. "Oh God. I'm so sorry, I didn't kno-" I laughed. "Why are you sorry? It's my last day. And I know you can have sex with your period but.. Thats just really awkward and.. gross." I made a grossed out face. He stroked my face. "When your ready, just let me know." He smiled, leaning back. "And besides. I'm still sore from today, that ice kenny gave me to put on my BieberAbs made me feel a little better." He grinned. "I wanna give you 101% of me. Not 50%." I sighed happily, laying my head on his chest. Life couldn't get better.

The next morning I woke up to Justin kissing my neck. "What are you doing?" I laughed sleepily. "I don't know.. I was bored." He sat up. He was already dressed, he had black skinny jeans, and a stripped V-neck on. Daym. He was so fine. "So what do you wanna do today?" He flipped his hair. I shrugged. "I don't know. As long as I'm with you, I'm content." I smiled. Someone knocked on our room door. "Yeah?" Justin called. We heard squealing come from the other side of the door. Fans? I thought the hotel was watching out for them.."Should I answer?" He looked at me. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower and change." I kissed his cheek.

* * *

I opened the door. "Uhm, Hello ladies. Can I help you?" There was three fans. All around 14-16 years old. The one in the middle threw her arms around my neck. "JUSTIN!" I pulled her away. "Uh, Hi. Do you guys want autographs? or..." I flipped my hair. The one in the middle frowned. "Wow Justin. You don't remember me." I sighed. "Sorry, I try remembering all my fans but sometimes its hard." She crossed her arms. "I'm not a fan Justin. I'm your ex." I laughed. "No.. I don't remember you.." She sighed. "Well we went on a date." I nodded. "Okay, I've been on many dates."  
"In the Bahamas..." My eyes widened. I remember her. Shiiit. "Oh, yeah.. Hi." I scratched the back of my neck. "You don't look to happy to see me.." She frowned. "Sorry, its just.. I wasn't expecting to see you. Or.. any of my fans until the concert tonight." She shrugged. "Sorry, I found out you were staying here and so are we, so we decided to drop by. You look really hot Justin." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah thanks."

"So can we come in?" I thought for a minute."Uhm.. I don't think thats a good idea.." I tried remembering her name. "Lindsey, don't intrude. Thats rude." The girl to her right said. Lindsey's her name? I didn't know that. "Oh come on Justin." She battered her eye lashes. I sighed. "Sorry."

"Ugh, fine. Can you sign a few autographs?" I nodded. "Sure."

"Do you have a sharpie?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on." I walked back into my room. I heard foot steps following me. I turned around and saw Lindsey really close to me. Our faces were inches apart. "Err, Personal space." I pushed her gently away by her shoulder. Out of no where we heard "Baby Baby Baby oooh, baby baby baby noo, baby Baby baby ooh I thought you'd always be mine, mine." I laughed awkwardly. "You have your own song as your ringtone?" I shook my head no. I picked up Brooke's phone. -I asked her to change her ringtone to something.. not mine. But she said it was her favorite song, and I didn't want to argue with her, Its funny though, considering Baby is about her. But she didn't know that.- It was a text. I was gonna read it, but Lindsey took the phone from me. "Hey, give that back." I tried taking it from her. "Shush Bieber." She clicked the end button and saw the screen saver. It was a recent picture of me and Brooke kissing. I wanted to replace the other one. She let out a gasp. "Ohh." She frowned. "New girlfriend?" I nodded. "Yeah, actually." I snatched the phone from her. She examined my face. "What happened there?" She pointed at my face. This morning when I was blow drying my hair, I saw a purple bruise under my eye. "It's nothing. You have to go now." I motioned to the door. She crossed her arms. "But Bieber!"

"Bye Lindsey." I pushed her out of my hotel room. Closing the door fast before she could say anything. I grabbed Brooke's phone again. I walked into the bathroom, she was still showering. I heard her singing 'Bleeding love' by Leona Luise. I smirked, I took all my cloths off, leaving my boxers. I turned off the light. "Shit!" She groaned. I opened the shower door and wrapped my arms around her. She screamed. "Shh, it's me." I started kissing her neck. "Oh, Well fuck Justin! You almost gave me a heart attack." I slowly pulled away from her, I ran my hands down her naked stomach. She hit my arm. "Ow!" I pulled away from her. "Justin! Get out! I'm naked!" I laughed. "So?"

"No Justin! Get out!" I sighed. "But-" "NOW!"

I groaned and got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel.

I didn't even bother putting my cloths back on. I sat on the bed with my boxers. Thats probably wasn't my best idea. She's probably pissed now. I ran my fingers through my wet hair.

About 10 minutes later I heard her come out of the bathroom.

I was looking at the ground.

She walked over to me, lifting my chin up. "I'm sor-" She silenced me by pushing her lips up against mine. She climbed ontop of my lap, pushing me down. I ran my hands up her legs, I realized she was just wearing underwear, I smiled at that. My hands wandered up her, pulling her shirt off.

I slowly unclasped her bra, taking it off and throwing it across the room. I gave her a soft kiss. She sighed in pleasure. I looked at her. Not knowing what to do. She smiled at me sweetly. I knew what I wanted to do. But I just didn't know how. She pulled my boxers off, before laying back down. She was basically telling me to do it. I kissed down her neck, to her chest, to her stomach, once I got to her lower stomach I slowly took off her panties. I took a step back, taking in what I was just about to do. She bit her lip, "Cmon Justin!" She whined. I smiled putting my lips to hers once again. "I love you Brooklyn." I kissed her ear lobe. She sighed happily. "I love you too Baby." She smiled. I slowly went in her. She gasped loudly. I stopped. "What! I'm sorry! I'll stop" She put her arm around my neck, holding me in place. "No." She panted. "Keep going." I went in more, slowly. I kept going until I was all the way in. She had her eyes closed, and her hands were clenching the bed sheets tight. "Brooke?" I managed to say. She slowly opened her eyes. She was crying. "Baby I'm sorry I'll stop-" She shook her head no. "Go."

"What? Brooke your in pain!" She smiled. "GO Bieber!" I did as told. Soon we were going at a steady rhythm, our bodies fit perfectly together. We were both moaning eachother's names. She dug her finger nails in my back. "Faster." She said breathless. I did. She let out a big moan, I felt her walls tighten around me as she was coming to her peak. "Justinn" Was all she said. I came a few minutes later.

I collapsed right beside her. She faced me, I stroked her face gently. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. Reminding her. I kissed her forehead. Pulling her naked body closer to mine. She smiled. "I love you too Bieber."

* * *

Even though we were only going for 10-15 minutes. We were still tired. I fell asleep in his arms. I don't know if he fell asleep though. I woke up from hearing a knock on the door. Justin groaned. "What!"

"Cmon JB, were going to the mall."

Justin got up, he already had his boxers on, he got dressed. So did I. " I don't want to go Ryan. Go away."

"Justin, I'll get the key your mom has and come in there."

Justin sighed. "Are you okay with going to the mall?" He looked at me up and down. I felt fine. A little sore. But I was fine. I nodded. "Sure."

"Okay." He opened the door. I walked to the bathroom, So this is what sex hair looks like. I laughed at my little joke. "Whats so funny?" Justin said, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Nothing." I smiled, brushing my hair. He came up to me, wrapping his arms around me. I never felt closer to someone in my life. "Your amazing, you know that?"

I smiled. "I wish I could say the same for you. I teased. "What?" He looked at me concerned. "Am i too.. sma-"

I laughed out loud. "NOOO JUSTIN!" I continued to laugh. "I was kidding Babe. Your perfect." I smiled at him. He did to. "Oh, okay. Good."

Chaz walked in the bathroom. "Nice." He smiled.

I looked at him, "Huh?"

"I can tell. I'm not stupid."

My eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Lust is in the air." He teased.

"Shut the hell up Chaz." Justin let go of me. "Newb."

"HAY! I've watched enough porn to know what to do. I am no newb."

"Chaz, Chill your hormones." Justin scoffed.

"Hey, I can do that. But can you?"

I ignored Chaz. He had no proof we did anything. I put on eyeliner and mascara. Thats it. Justin says he likes it when I don't were a lot of makeup. I agreed. Makeup was kind of annoying I turned around, looking at Chaz and Justin. "I'm ready when you are." Justin looked in the mirror. He flipped his hair a few times. He put his hat on. "Shit." He frowned at himself in the mirror. "Whats wrong?"

"This purple crap under my eye." He pointed to the bruise. "I think I'm gonna need some of that cover-up shit." I looked in my makeup bag and put some on my finger. "Hold still." I didn't want to hurt him. I gently put it on his face. "There." I smiled. "You can still kind of see it." He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry baby."  
"It's fine. Let bounce." He grabbed my hand leading me out of the room.

As soon as we got to the mall parking lot, Pattie pulled me away from Justin. Justin didn't like that. "What are you doing mom?"

"Sorry Justin. But it's better if she seems more like a friend."

"No Mom!" He started raising his voice. "Justin." I cupped his face in my hands. "It's fine. Have fun with the guys. I'll stay with Pattie."

"And me" Caitlin said happily. "We can go get our nails done. A little girl bonding."

Ew. Getting our nails done? I sighed. "Yeah. Go have fun Babe." I smiled.

He continued to frown. "But I want you with me." He looked me deep in the eyes. "Please.."

"Yo Justin you coming?" Ryan yelled from outside the car. 'Go.' I mouthed. He pushed his lips onto mine. The kiss was deep and hard, but meaning full. I pulled his face away from mine. "Bye." I smiled. "I love you..." He said with a sad expression. "I love you too."

He kissed me on the forehead before getting out of the car.

Caitlin and Pattie got out of the car. I followed them.

**_Here we go._**


	11. Chapter 11

This mall was HUGE, If I was in here alone, I'd probably get lost.

Caitlin jumped up and down when she saw a Forever 21. "Let's go in here!" She grabbed my hand pulling me into the store. She basically ran around the store. I stayed in one place, looking at all the V-Necks they had. I took out my wallet and saw I had 220$ in there. I scratched my head confused. I thought I only had 20 bucks. There was a little note in my wallet. I took it out,

_'Have fun with this money babe. You deserve it. I love you [=_

_- Justin'_

I frowned. I didn't want him to give me money. I got 2 V-necks which came out to 9$. I used my 20$. I would return the 200 Justin gave me when I saw him. Caitlin got 2 outfits, glasses, and a necklace. She paid with her credit card. "I love my Mommy." She smiled while walking out of the store."Why..?" I laughed. "Because, since we have money she puts 500 in my bank every two weeks. It's insane." She smiled big.

Pattie was waiting for us on a bench outside the store. "You girls ready?" She stood up. We both nodded.

In the next hour we went to a few more stores. I saw hot topic, but Caitlin didn't want to go in it because apparently it's the 'Devils Store'. So I went into the store alone and she went into Claire's. I saw so many nice T-Shirts. I bit down on my lip when I saw a section that had Justin's T-Shirts. I saw a few things with his name on it. I ended up buying a rubber-bracelet that Said 'Justin Bieber' with a heart. Just for fun.

We then went to this place that they do your nails. I really didn't want to, but Pattie and Caitlin convinced me to. They got their nails painted pink(both different shades though) and I just got mine colored neon purple. I liked Purple. And I knew Justin did to.

While we were walking out of the nail salon my phone started ringing. I smiled big when I saw it was Justin. "Hey!"

"Hey Babe." He whispered. I heard screams in the background. Oh thats nice. Fans knew he was here. "Tell my mom to meet us back at the van in 10-20 minutes."

"Mmkay."

"Okay, I love you." He said sweetly. "I love you too. Bye." I hung up.

"Justin said to meet them back at the van in 10 to 20 minutes."

Pattie nodded. "Okay, we should head back now." Her and Caitlin started walking fast. I tried keeping up with there pace, I stopped when I saw something in a window. "Wait you guys hold on!" I walked into the store. It had a bunch of magazines every where. I grabbed the one that caught my eyes. I read the title out loud. "Justin Bieber sexually active?" and it was a picture of me and Justin holding hands, and the picture of Justin and the box of condoms. I got this angry feeling in me. "What the hell!" I ran my finger's through my hair in frustration, "Excuse me?" The store worker asked. He looked young. Around my age. Maybe a year older. He had the hair style Justin had. Of course not as nice though & his hair was black. He dark brown eyes, and a nice face. "Uhm, nothing." He saw the magazine I was looking at. "Oh, are you one of those Justin Beiber fans."

I looked at him, annoyed. "It's Bieber. And Yes, I am a fan actually. Why?"

He shrugged. "I get a lot of his fans in here. They buy his magazines. Squeal when they see a 'hot picture' of him. I don't see why he's so big. He sounds like a gi-"

"No he doesn't. He's talented. And 10x the man you'll ever be." I looked at him up and down. He laughed. "Okay, sure. I never said he wasn't talented. But once his balls drop his career will be over." I glared at him. "Whatever. You don't know anything."

"Oh, and you do? For all you know this kid could be a complete douche bag."

I threw the magazine on the counter. "I know more than you think." I walked out of the store.

I looked around for Caitlin and Pattie. They were gone. "Caitlin! Pattie?" I called out. No answer.

"HEY! WAIT YOU!" I turned around, and saw the store worker running out of the store. "Is this you!" He pointed to the picture in the front of the magazine. I sighed. "Nope."

"Your lying." His eyes squinted. "I-I have to go." I started walking away. "Wait," I stopped, turning around again. He ran into the store, then came running back out, without his work shirt on. "Where yah headed to?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Back to my car."

"This is a big mall, do you know your way?"

I crossed my arms. "I can manage on my own." I started walking away from him. I heard him walking after me. "I have a boyfriend." I looked at him, while walking.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend. Doesn't mean I can't talk to another girl. Specially a celebrities girlfriend."

"I'm not Justin Bieber's girlfriend." I lied through my teeth.

"Alright. Sure. What parking lot are you in?"

I sighed. "I don't know.. I came here with my... friend and my other friends Mom... and I lost them when I saw that magazine." I rubbed my eye.

"Why did you get so mad? It's just a magazine."

"A magazine full of BS" I scoffed. Even though it was true. But what me and Justin did was OUR business.

"Aren't all magazine's like that though?"

I nodded. "I guess.."

My phone started to ring. It was Justin's ringtone that he recorded himself singing "Heeey Broooke Answeerr yourr phoonne, it's JB your man, I love you so"

He's so cheesy at writing little songs, it was the same tune he used for Dan's song. But I loved it. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Babe where are you?" He asked worried. "I got to the car and Caitlin and my mom said they lost you."

I sighed. "I don't know.. I'm lost." I admitted. I heard screaming from the other side of the phone. "I'd get out and look for you, but I might get mobbed."

"No, it's fine. I'll find my way."

"Where are you though? By what store?" His voice full of concern.

I looked around. "I'm by a.. Hollister.. pinkberry... American Apparel-"

"Oh." He interrupted, "I know where you are. Stay there."

"Wait no Ju-" He hung up. I sighed sitting down on the nearest bench.  
"Oh by the way, I'm Jeremy." The worker said. I nodded. "Okay. My boyfriends coming. You should probably go.." I didn't want to be rude.

He flipped his hair. His hair was niceish. But Justin did it best. "Uhm, and you don't want to be seen around me?"

"Just.. please.. I'm sorry." I pursed my lips into a line. He got up and walked away from me 5 minutes later someone wearing a American Apparel red sweater with a hat on and the hoodie ontop of the hat, with glasses on, came running toward me, he slid on the bench wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey baby" He kissed my cheek. "Justin!" I wrapped my arms around him. "How did you know I was here?"

He smiled. "Because, I bought this jacket here." He pointed to the American Apparel. "Yah liiiike?" He smiled this gorgeous smile. I nodded. "Yeah, I do. But don't you have a Red one already?" I laughed.

"So? I wanted another one. I got you a purple one. I hope you like it." He kissed me once on the lips. I smiled. "But it's in the van. Speaking of. We have to go. But first I want Pinkberry." He grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the pinkberry. Jeremy was leaning up against the pink berry store. He looked at me. When we passed by he let out a "Hmph."

I ignored him. Me and Justin got a big one to share, he sat down. "Shouldn't we go back to the van?"

He shrugged. "They can wait." He took off his glasses. He ate slowly. I just watched him. Every now and then I'd take some too.

When we were finished he took my hand and we walked out. Jeremy stopped us. "Hi."

I looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"OH MY GAWD IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!" He grinned. My mouth dropped. "Fuck you!" I pushed him. Justin sighed, taking my hand. We booked it as fast as we could. We heard screaming behind us. "JUSTINNNNN!"

* * *

As I ran with Brooke toward the parking lot. I was curious to ask her who that guy was. She had to know him. Or else she wouldn't have said or done that. Kenny saw us running toward the van so he cleared the way for us. Once we were all safely in the van I turned to Brooke out of breath. "Who.. was.. that?"

She held up her finger, telling me to wait a minute. She finally spoke. "Just this guy.."

"Just this guy?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded. "Mhm, I saw this magazine store and in the front of it was me and you and... thats when I got sidetracked and lost Pattie and Caitlin. And he was bagging on you. And I basically told him to shut up. And I guess he recognized me off of the magazine." She sighed. "Sorry." I smiled. "It's fine. Don't be sorry."

I grabbed the American Apparel bag on the car floor and handed it to her. She took out the sweater and smiled. "Thank you babe. I've wanted a purple one but these jackets are like 40 to 50 bucks. I don't have that kind of money." She kissed me softly. "Oh, yeah. That reminds me. Justin I don't want your money." She took out the 200$ I had put in her wallet this morning. "But-"

She shook her head no. "I'm not here to take your money. I don't need it. I just want to be with you." She smiled. I put my forehead to hers. "My Money is yours, give you a little more because I love yah." She bit her lip.

Chaz cleared his throat. I took my forehead away from hers, I forgot they were here. I honestly didn't care. But my Mom was in the car. That, I did care about. I didn't want her giving me the 'talk.'

We went back to the hotel and packed our cloths. Brooke was nicely folding her stuff. I just threw everything in my suitcase. She was staring at me. "What?"

"I wish you wouldn't do that. All your cloths are expensive.. you should take care of it."

"Noo, not really." I scoffed, throwing the rest of my crap in my bag. She frowned. "Well, If it was my stuff I'd at least try and take care of it." She zipped up her bag. "But then again, you are Justin Bieber. You do what you want. Right?" She grinned. "Yup." I winked at her.

We left San Diego, taking my private jet to New York. Brooke was so fascinated with everything. She was like a puppy. Curious about everything. I was already used to it. So I didn't really care.

It was a 3 hour flight, Brooke was on her twitter. Gotta love wireless internet on a plane. "I can't believe I gained 10,000 followers in just a few days"

She originally had like 200-300 followers. But every since we've been seen together she's gained a lot. I looked at her.

She was frowning. "Whats wrong babe?" I stroked her cheek with the back on my hand. "Being Justin Bieber's girlfriend comes with a lot of hate, huh?" She pointed to her screen. Most of her replies contained the words: Slut, Bitch, whore, prostitute, user, stupid, ugly, fugly, etc.

"Don't mind them." I kissed her cheek. "How can I not though? There so.. mean." Her lips pursed together, making a line. I sighed. Opening my laptop. I logged onto twitter, I tweeted. _'I love you all.'_ All of my replies were _'Aww we love you to Justinnn' _

I then tweeted. _'Were all like Family. When you smile, I smile.'_

_'But right now, I'm not happy. Were all supposed to love and support each other, not bring others down.' 'Without the people I have around me, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would appreciate it if you all respected that.'_ I ended it with_ 'I am a 16 year old boy.'_

I didn't even wait to see their replies. I knew some of them supported me, and some were just gonna kiss my ass. I logged off, "Go on facebook." I waited until she went online. I IM'd her 'I love you'

She smiled, biting her lip. 'I love you more Bieber.'

I looked at her. "Impossible." I whispered.

When we landed in New York, I had at least 30 fans waiting for me. I signed autographs and took pictures, Brooke was gonna go with Caitlin and my mom but I convinced her to stay with me. Some of the fans didn't like that. They just glared at her. "JUSTIN WHO'S THAT? IS THAT YOUR GIRL? NICEEE!" Paparazzi shouted at me. I ignored them. After I was done with the fans, we walked toward the car that was picking us up. Of course Paparazzi followed me. I grabbed Brooke's hand. I honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. People could talk. If I wanted to hold her hand in public. I would. If I wanted to hold her in my arms, I would. My real fans and supporters would stand by me no matter what. She looked at me smiling. I smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"Justin, is this your girlfriend?" I ignored them. "She's hot man!"

"Yo Justin! Thats your girl right?"

"So what are you doing today Justin?" I looked at the man who asked that. "Concert tonight."

I let Brooke go in the van first, then I climbed in. "Thanks guys." I flashed a peace sign to the paparazzi before closing the door. "My God." I sighed.

Scooter was looking at me. "What?"

"Really Justin? There gonna be hounding you because of that." He crossed his arms. I bit down on my lip hard, looking down. "You know what, Scooter? I don't care.. honestly. I don't want to lie to my fans."

I know Scooter just wanted the best for me, but I knew what I wanted. And I wanted Brooke by my side no matter what.

* * *

I studied Justin's face. He was looking at Scooter. Scooter sighed. "Okay Justin. Your right."

Justin looked at me and smiled. I smiled back a fake smile. I really didn't want him telling the world about our relationship. Not because I'm ashamed of being with him, but because I don't want him to loose fans, or respect. "Justin no." I whispered in his ear. "Huh?" He looked at me confused. "Scooter's right.." He flipped his hair. "Nah."

"Yes Justin. Whats going on between me and you, stays private."

He looked at me again. "But-"

"Please. Do you really want our relationship to be out to the world?" I crossed my arms. "No."

"Then don't say anything." He sighed. "But I loved holding your hand outside... It felt right."

I touched his cheek. "I know. But if anyone asks. You change the subject." He nodded. "You're right." He placed a light kiss on my lips.

We arrived at the venue almost 45 minutes later.

Again there was screaming fans outside. We all waited with Justin. Pattie didn't like that idea. But Caitlin said she'd stay with me. We waited behind Justin as the girls crowded around him. "CAITLIN!" A fan called. She ran up to Caitlin and hugged her. Caitlin laughed. "Hi" She said sweetly. "Oh my gosh Caitlin your my inspiration! I love you so much! No Homo." The girl chimed. I just stood there awkwardly. I felt someones arm go around my waist pulling me somewhere. It was Justin, he pulled me closer to him. He let his arm slip from around my waist, to take a picture with a few more fans. "Are you Brooke?" I turned to see a really tall girl looking at me. She looked pissed. "Yeah.. why?"

"So your the one dating Justin?" She glared at me. I just stood there. Not knowing what to say. "Uhm.. uh..I-" I felt a sharp pain on my face. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't to good. But please leave a review. They mean a lot :D

Kay thanks3

I don't know when the next one will be up.

Tomorrow I'm going to see Eclipse then on thursday I'm going to six flags, and on friday the beach.

I will TRY to post one tomorrow. But I'm not sure. If Not there will hopefully be one up by Friday.

The more reviews I get the faster I post.

**JUST SAYINNNNN'** ;)

-Brandi


	12. Chapter 12

I heard an echo of voices around me as I came to. I slowly opening my eyes. Someone sighed in relief. "Oh thank God." Justin's husky voice filled my ears. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I slowly sat up, looking around. "What happened?"

"Some psycho fan punched you.." Justin frowned. "I'm sorry."

I just laughed. "Really? Wow." Justin touched my forehead. "Why are you laughing? You just got punched in the face."

"Is my nose broken?"  
Justin shook his head no. "Then..? I can't really be pissed. No harm was done."

"Yeah except you fell to the floor unconscious!" Justin stood up, running his finger's through his hair in frustration.

"Why are you so mad?" I studied his face.

"Why am I so mad? Brooke one of my fucking fans punched out my girlfriend! How the hell am I not supposed to be mad?" He kicked the chair he was originally sitting on.

I stood up slowly, I cupped his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. I crashed my lips into his, He put his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I dropped one hand, sliding the other one down his cheek to his neck. He slowly pulled away. "Sorry... for uh.. freaking out."

I bit down on my lip. "It's fine. I'm glad you weren't perfectly okay with it." I laughed.

* * *

I don't understand how she's not mad. If someone knocked me out, I'd be beyond pissed off, and believe me I was.

**_During the incident _**

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU-' _

_'JUSTIN!' Caitlin screamed. 'JUST FORGET ABOUT IT! Lets get Brooke inside.' I glared at the fan one more time. She had tears pouring down her face. 'I'm sorry Justin!' _

_'Just leave!' Chaz shouted. 'All of you, get out of the fuckin way!' I would normally scold Chaz for using that type of language in front of my fans. But honestly I didn't care. He said the exact same words I was thinking. Except what I was thinking was a little bit more explicit. _

_I almost shit bricks when I saw Brooke hit the floor. I shook her trying to wake her. But she was out cold. I felt angry tears coming out of my eyes. Paparazzi were snapping hundreds of shots. I pushed Chaz and Ryan away, picking up Brooke myself. I quickly took her inside, laying her on the couch in my dressing room. The tears went away soon, but it took her a while to come to. Well..30 minutes seemed like hours to me. They said she was fine, I still wanted to rush her to the hospital. But my mom talked me out of it._

_**Present**_

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay." I sighed in relief. "Psh, Course I'm okay. No one can take down Brooklyn." She grinned.

I smiled placing a small kiss on her lips.

Scooter walked in. "Oh Brooke, your awake. Are you okay?" He examined her. She nodded

"Yup, couldn't be better."

I scoffed, even though I slightly let it go, I was still pissed.

Scooter adjusted his hat. "Uhm, I know your mad Justin. But the girl who punched Brooke wants to talk to you, AND before you interrupt me by telling me how much you DON'T want to talk to her. It'd be better for your image. Forgive and forget attitude, okay?"

I sighed, flipping my hair. "Aight. Fine. But I want Brooke with me."

Scooter crossed his arms. "FINE! Never mind." I turned to Brooke. "I'll be back." I kissed her forcefully.

* * *

Once Justin left, I sat back down on the couch. Chaz came in. He gasped. "OH THANK GOD!" He threw himself on the couch next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I thought you were gonna die."

I laughed. "Why?"

"You looked dead!" he pulled himself away from me. "I almost beat the fuck out of that fan, but when I saw you unconscious I almost shit horses."

He nuzzled his face into my neck. I bit my lip, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed. He pulled himself away from me. "Wheres Biebs?"

"He's talking to the fan who punched me." I giggled at the thought of being punched.

He glared at the ground. "I should go yell at her."

I ran my finger's through his messy hair. "Nah, it's fine." I smiled. "You should really think about brushing your hair, Chaz." I laughed.

He attempted to flip his hair. "Why? The girls like my hair like this."

"I guess I'm not one of them." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Funny, Brooke."

"I know."

Justin walked back in, he saw me and Chaz sitting next to each other. His facial expression turned annoyed. "Oh hey Chaz." He closed his dressing room door. I stood up. "Hey babe. That was fast. How'd it go?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms. "She started crying, telling me how sorry she was. I told her it was okay, and to remember to think before she does things next time. She wanted a hug, but I made an excuse not to give her one."

* * *

Brooke was about to talk, but I stopped her by crashing my lips on hers. She kissed back, deepening the kiss. I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

The door opened. "Oh my Gawd." Caitlin laughed. "Do you guys ever stop, just for a breather?"

I pulled away from Brooke. "Nope." I went to kiss her again.

She moved her head. "So, what are we doing today."

I cupped her face in my hands. "I have a concert and a meet&greet. Remember?" I kissed her nose.

"Oh right." She frowned. "That One Less Lonely girl better not prettier than me, Justin."

"Impossible." I smiled.

* * *

I had front row seat tickets for Justin's concert, I sat next to Caitlin, she was dancing along to the song's DJ Tay James was putting on. I just sat their, smiling at the the text messages Justin was sending me.

"Can I have a picture with you?"

I looked up to see a girl, probably 13 years old. Standing in front of me. "Huh?"

"Can I have a picture?" She smiled. "I think your amazingly gorgeous, and you and Justin are so cute together." I smiled, putting my phone in my pocket. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. So can I?"

I stood up. "Sure. Caitlin take the picture for us?"

Caitlin stopped dancing and looked at us. "Uh, yeah sure." She took the camera from the girl and took our picture.

Once the girl left, Caitlin turned to me. She smiled. "Looks who's getting famous because of Bieber." She sat down in her seat.

I sat down too. "I don't think I like that though.."

"Why? It feels great, I have SO many fan accounts on twitter, and people sending me crap. I love it! Perks of Being Justin's ex." She bit her lip.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but I don't want fame for being with Justin.. I don't want fans, or supporters, or gifts. I just want Justin." I smiled.

She pursed her lips. "Well, it's kind of a packaged deal. Your gonna get thousands of lovers, and even more haters."

I knew she was right. Dating the biggest superstar in the world comes with these types of things. Sadly. I really do wish Justin was a normal guy. Like before. He moved to California because Scooter found him.. and without that I wouldn't have met Justin. So if this is what I have to go through to be with Justin. I'll have to deal with it.

The lights suddenly went off. The whole arena screamed. It sounded louder than 50 jets getting ready to take off. Caitlin stood up, joining in with all the fans screaming. She grabbed my arm, pulling me up with her. She clapped, screamed, and jumped up and down.

The lights hit the center of the stage, directly hitting Justin and his dancers.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH, OOooooOOhh! My friends say I'm a fool to think that your the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love. Cause honestly the truth is, you know I'm never leavin' cause your my angel sent from above!" He winked at me. "Baby you can do no wrong." He pointed at me "My money is yours give you a little more because I love yah! with me girl is were you belong, Just stay right here. I promise my dear, put nothin above yah, above , Love me love me. Say that you love me" He looked directly at me. I mouthed "I love you"

He winked, then ran to the other side of the stage. Caitlin was going nuts, singing along.

I sang along happily, keeping my eyes on Justin. Watching his every move. I felt like such a fan, but the only difference is. At the end of the day I get to leave with him.

* * *

I sang my heart out. Tonight, I wasn't just singing for my fans. I was singing to the love of my life. Seeing her dancing along in the crowd made me feel amazing. I wanted to jump off the stage and sing to her personally. And I knew I was gonna. I didn't care what anyone thought. Tonight I was singing to her.

I sang a few more songs, Bigger, Up, U Smile, and favorite girl. Then we had a 5 minute break, Usually my dancer's would go find my OLLG. But I told them which one I wanted. And I'd bring her on stage myself.

I ran back on stage, and began singing. I kept my eyes on Brooke the whole time. Kenny walked toward her and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head no. He pulled her arm, and she just went with him closer to the stage.

Kenny put a stool by the stage and she stepped up on it. I saw Caitlin's mouth drop. I walked over there and helped her on stage. My fans went crazy. She looked at me with a horrified expression. "Justin What the hell are you doing!" She yelled so I could here her. I took the mic away from my mouth. "Come on babe. Calm down." I took her hand, which caused the arena to scream again.

She sat on the stool in the middle on the stage. Her eyes were on me, I didn't even bother running around the stage like I usually would.

Toward the end of the song, I pulled her off the stool. Putting my hands on her waist, I pulled her closer by her shirt. She bit her lip. I lifted up her chin, making her look me in the eyes. "If you let me inside your world, theres gonna be one less lonely girl."

She put her hands on my chest.

Again my fans went wild, screaming as if they were dieing. I put my face closer to hers, leaning in. She shook her head no, pushing me away gently. She turned me around, so I was facing the crowd. I looked into the crowd and saw at least 18 fans crying in just the first section. I started waving my arms, so did Brooke.

I finished the song, walking off stage. Brooke followed me. "I'm such an asshole." I punched the wall hard, but not hard enough to cause myself to bleed.

"No your not." She rubbed my back.

"Dammit Brooke! Yes I am! Did you see those girls crying? I shouldn't have done that." I looked at her. She had tears forming in her eyes. "I tried to tell Kenny no-"

"No Baby." I calmed myself down. "I didn't mean, I shouldn't have brought you on stage. I mean I shouldn't have.. been so touchy.. I was gonna kiss you up there. But you know better than me. And if it wasn't for you, I would have done it."

Dan ran off stage. "Dude what are you doing? Your still on!" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Sorry, Just do a solo or something. I need a minute."

Dan nodded, running back onstage. I looked at Brooke who was looking down. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have acted like that."

She looked at me. "No Justin.. it's not that.. There was so many girls crying.. crying for you.. because your with me. There all heart broken. I feel so bad."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Sshh, it's okay." I stroked her hair. She sighed. "Go finish the show."

Caitlin came running to where we were. "HOLY CRAP! JUSTIN!" She shouted. "ONCE YOU RAN OFF STAGE THE FANS WENT CRAZY! So Many of them were crying, some were literally bawling their freakin eyes out!"

I sighed. "yes Caitlin. I know. Thanks for reminding me." I walked out on stage.

* * *

Caitlin shrugged. "It's bound to happen sooner or later. They have to accept that Justin is a 16 year old guy, he's bound to get a girlfriend eventually."

I sighed. "I still feel bad."

She took my hand. "Don't. We can't help who we fall for. Cmon. Let's go watch the show."  
We went back to our seats.

Justin stopped during a song. "I'd like to say a few things... I don't think you all know how much I appreciate you. I love you all so much. And I need to remind you more. I wouldn't be here doing what I love if it wasn't for every single one of you. I love you ladies, so much. And to my guy fans, Thank you also. And.. I'd like to say sorry.. I hate seeing my fans cry. You guys are like my family. Remember that. When you smile. I smile. When you hurt. I hurt." He looked out into the crowd the whole time. He didn't look at me once during the rest of the concert. I was okay with that.I wanted him to focus on his fans.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I looked at Caitlin. "Okay. Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head no. "No, it's okay. You stay here." I walked away to the bathroom.

* * *

I sang a few more songs. I tried my hardest not to look over where Brooke was.

I was closing with Down To Earth, when I did finally look over where she was supposed to be.. and she wasn't there.

I had a pain feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After the song, I walked off stage.

5 minutes later I ran back on for my encore.

I looked over at Caitlin and she was looking around. She looked worried. She met eye contact with me. Then she ran away from her seat.

I finished baby, and thanked my fans again for coming. Then I ran off stage. "Where's Brooke?" I looked at Ryan and Chaz who were playing xbox.

They shrugged. "I don't know.. why?"

Christian came running toward us. "Caitlin just texted me.. She said Brooke went to the bathroom almost 20 minutes ago." Christian had worry all over his face.

"Damn. I wonder what she ate." Ryan joked.

I slapped the back of his head the hardest I could. He shouted. "OW SHIT!" He held the back of his head.

I started calling Brooke but she wouldn't answer.

Chaz started panicking. "What if something happened to her? no no no no no no no!"

"CALM DOWN!" Ryan slapped him. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone just go look for her!" I was about to run off when Kenny stopped me. "Justin you can't go alone."

"Fuck Kenny! I'm not fuckin 5 years old! But fine." I grabbed Christians arm and pulled him with me.

We searched around the backstage part of the venue. We eventually bumped into Caitlin who had panic in her eyes. "Where is she!" I shouted. She teared up. "I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW JUSTIN! DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell.."

She shrugged. "What ever. She wont answer her phone.. and she isn't in any of the bathrooms. I don't know where she is.."

Christian was looking at the ground.

Chaz came running. "WHAT THE FUCK CAITLIN! HOW COULD YOU LOOSE BROOKE?" Chaz yelled at Caitlin.  
"She went to the bathroom! I asked her if she wanted me to come and she said no!"

"WHY WOULD YOU LET HER GO ALONE FOR FUCK SAKE? THEIRS PSYCHO FANS OUT TO GET HER!"

The tears started pouring out of Caitlin's eyes. I turned to Christian, but he was gone. "Where's Christian?"

Chaz shrugged. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"SHUT UP CHAZ! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT." I pushed him out of the way.

Within another 10 minutes, we had the whole venue searched, and no one was allowed to leave. The security found her phone. It was broken.

Hours passed, She was gone. I didn't know where she was. No one did.

I sat in the corner of my dressing room. And began to Pray to God that she was okay.

* * *

:| I'm SOOOO SORRRRYYY This sucks.

I had a MAJOR writers block.

Thats why it took me forever to write this.

AND not to mention I keep getting distracted. Or I'd procrastinate and say "I'll write it later"

Then i never get to it.

I is soo sorry.

lol(:

But yeah, Again sorry. But please review. Waking up to new reviews makes me smile, and gives me inspiration to write some more.

On that note.

Have a good Sunday :D

Or Monday..

Or Tuesday.

Or whatever.

Depends where you live really. Or WHEN you read this.

Anywho.

PEACE OUT FOTHA MUCKAS!

_**-Brandi**_

P.S: I've gotten a few messages asking if I have a twitter/tumblr.

Yes I do.

My tumblr is JDBYeahBuddy

(just search it)

and my twitter is the same as this

xJDBSupportx

So yeah.

Go follow those if yah want.

Kay. SHAWTY I IS OUTTT


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up, with a sharp pain in my head. I let out a small groan. "Hello?" I looked around the pitch black room. I heard a little chuckle come from somewhere in the room. "Where am I?" I tried moving my arms, but i was tied to something.

"Sssh, don't talk." the some what familiar voice touched my leg. I shrugged my leg away from him. "Cmon Brooke. This is happening one way or another. You can be conscious or unconscious. Doesn't really matter to me." His hand ran up my thigh. I then realized I wasn't wearing any cloths, his finger's touched all over me. I began to cry, I knew what was gonna happen next. "Please don't..." I begged him. "Don't do this.. Please."

"Calm down. This is gonna be fun sweetie." He kissed my lower lip. I moved my head away. "Fine. We'll cut to the real stuff." He spread my legs.

"No, No, NO! STOP!" I began kicking my legs.

He grunted placing something on top of my mouth.

Suddenly my body went numb, and my mind went black.

* * *

"Hey.." I looked up to see Christian hovering over me. His eyes were red from crying. I sighed patting a spot next to me.

Brooke has been missing for almost 10 hours. It was almost 7am. We had no choice but to let the fans go home hours ago, Brooke wasn't in the arena.

Christian sat next to me. "Who would take her..? One of your fans?'

I shook my head. "No. I don't think they would go that extreme."

Christian closed his eyes. "God will bring her back. I know it." He opened his eyes, and the tears started pouring down his cheeks again.

"Yeah, I know. God will bring her back to me." I bit down on my lip hard.

I looked away from him. I didn't want to cry. I shouldn't have to. Brooke was gonna be okay. We had people out looking for her all over the state.

I was on lock down in my bus. My crew feared that the people might be after me too. Bull shit. I wanted to be out there looking for Brooke.

My eyes landed on Chaz who was sitting on the buses couch. He had his arms wrapped around his legs, pulling them into his chest, looking out the window.

His eyes were red, with fresh tears in his eyes. I think I've only seem Chaz cry once. And that was when his dad died from brain cancer.

Caitlin was with my mom. She was hysterical, blaming herself for Brooke's disappearance. My mom was comforting her.

My phone started to buzz. I clicked answer. "Hello?" My voice was sounded hoarse.

"Listen, and listen good."

The disguised voice waited for my response. I quickly sat up. "Who is this?"

"That's not important. If you want your girlfriend you will get $100,000 by the end of today. Or else bye, bye Brooklyn."

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed into the phone. "She wont be hurt, maybe emotionally scared. But not hurt physically." He chuckled. I clenched my hands into fists.

Soon Chaz and Christian were around me. Both had horrified expressions. "You'll get the money. Just.." I felt the sobs build up in my throat. "Don't fuckin touch her!"

"Too Late for that JBieber." He laughed again. "You have until midnight to get the money. Say bye Brooke." I heard Brooke crying into the phone. "Justin.. I'm okay.. I love you"

"Brooke!" I cried. "Don't worry Baby everything's gonna be okay. I love you baby. Stay strong."

The line went dead. I dropped my phone, falling back onto the floor.

Out came the tears.

Chaz took my phone. "Who do I call?" He asked with a shaky voice. "Scooter." I choked out.

It took Scooter not even 3 minutes to get to the bus. "What happened."

It took me a while to pull myself together enough to explain to him.

"Justin we don't have that kind of money-"

"BULL SHIT! YOU MAY NOT HAVE THA-THAT KIND OF M-MONEY BUT I D-DO." I pointed a finger at him. "G-get the money S-Scooter. He Fuckin threatened to kill her!"

Scooter sighed, "Justin I'm sorry-"

"SCOOTER GET THE FUCKIN MONEY! I DON'T CARE HOW! DO IT! I'M JUSTIN FUCKIN BIEBER! I'M RICH REMEMBER?"

My mom came out and looked at me. I could tell she wasn't happy with my language but honestly I didn't give a fuck. She kneeled next to me, wrapping her arms around me. "It's gonna be okay honey." She kissed my forehead. I cried into her shoulder.

Soon the SVU(Special Victims Unit) were involved, piled in my bus. They had all their equipment everywhere. They asked me almost a million questions.

Then we waited for the man to call again.

What seemed like forever turned into another 12hours. It was around 7pm when he called again. "H-hello?" I stuttered into the phone.

"Do you have the money?"

I nodded, Realizing he can't see my movements I sighed and answered. "Yes. Now give me back Brooke." I demanded.

"I want the money first."

He then gave me an address. I was out the bus door before he was even done explaining where it was. "Leave the money in a bag, behind the tree by the bathrooms. And come alone. I'll be there around 8pm. Don't get there earlier or later than that."

The line went dead. I stopped walking. I leaned against the bus door.

"One of our officer's will hide in the trunk of the car."

I looked at him, like he was crazy. "He said come alone. I don't want to risk Brooke's life. So no. He can have the money, he can go away. As long as I get Brooke back"

"Look Justin. We know you want to see your girlfriend again. But it's our job to nail this guy, we can't let him get away. He might do this again."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. But if anything happens to Brooke our blood is in your hands."

One of the officer's raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _our_ blood?"

"Just.. Never mind." I walked back into the bus.

I arrived at the park at exactly 8pm. I got another call. "Okay. I'm here. I'm about to put the money behind the tree. Where's Brooke?" I sprinted toward the tree. I placed the bag behind it.

"Calm down. She's here. How do I know your not lying about the money?"

"I'm Justin Bieber. I have enough to go around." I scoffed. "All I want is Brooke. You have your money."

"Okay. go into the guys bathroom and wait there."

I did as told.

He hung up on me. I stood ontop of one of the toilets, looking out the small window. I had a clear view of the tree.

About 5 minutes later a man dressed in all black, with a ski mask covering his face came to the tree. I them saw Brooke. He was holding her neck. Then I spotted the gun in his hand.

I had this tight feeling in my gut. He checked inside the bag. I heard him laugh, picking up the bag.

He threw Brooke on the ground. He pointed the gun at Brooke. I screamed, "NOOO!" I hopped off the toilet, running out of the bathroom.

Before i made it out, I heard a gun shot.

"BROOOKE! "

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. But I figured i should make you guys suffer. Considering you guys can't get me to 30 reviews :(****So yeah. I'll post another one ASAP if I get to 30 :D  
Yeeeaaaah.****Aha.  
Kay byeee**

**-Brandi**


	14. Chapter 14

I felt my heart stop.

Two more gun shots were fired. "NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I felt someone tackle me down. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I pushed the officer off of me. "NO KID YOU CAN'T GO OVER THERE!". Ignoring him, I stood up as fast I could, and ran toward the tree. "NO! BROOKE!"

Officer's were pulling the man dressed in all black off of Brooke's body. He was dead. I was positive. I just ignored his limp dead body being dragged off of my motionless girlfriend.

"BROOKE!" I threw myself on the ground next to her. She had blood coming out the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were still open. I shook her "BROOKLYN!" I shouted. Tears came flowing out of my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her limp body. "NO! NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD BABY! COME ON!"

They started pulling me away. "NO LET ME STAY WITH HER!" I tried fighting them off, but I was to weak.

"JUSTIN!" Chaz came running. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

I looked at my hands, which where covered in blood. Her blood.

I sat there on the ground crying. They were pumping her chest, and giving her oxygen.

She had to be okay. God Please let her be okay.

I didn't know what to do with myself. They wouldn't let me close to her.

An ambulance came a few minutes later. They loaded her into the truck, "LET ME GO WITH HER!" I cried. "Hurry up!" The man called. I stood up and sprinted to the ambulance, leaving Chaz behind me.

"Is she alive.." I asked the paramedic. He sighed. "Yes.. and were trying our best to keep it that way."

I begin biting my finger nails.

Once we arrived to the hospital they quickly rushed Brooke into a room. I waited outside of it.

I paced back and forth.

Soon my Mom and friends arrived at the hospital.

Ryan pulled me into a hug. "She's gonna be alright man."

Caitlin sat down on the hospital floor, looking down. Christian stood next to her, saying nothing. Tears were running down his cheeks.

Chaz walked in. He gasped when he saw me. "Dude.. is that.. her blood." He pointed at my sweater. I didn't even realize I had blood all over my sweater.

I bit down on my lip hard to the point were it started to bleed.

My mom lifted up my chin. "Justin stop hurting yourself, Brooke will be fine."

Is it bad that I didn't believe that? Her body was so limp and lifeless in my arms.

If Brooke died tonight, so did I.

I began to plot my own suicide in my mind.

I narrowed it down to:

A) Jumping off a building.

B) Shooting myself.

C) Slitting my wrist.

Or

D) Overdosing.

I lost Brooke once. I'm not loosing her again. Even if it means taking my own life.

I wasn't sure if Brooke could live without me. But I sure as hell couldn't live without her by my side.

I would be with her forever.

I thought about my Mom. What would she do? I'd leave a letter behind, letting her know I love her.

Ryan and Chaz would have to take care of her for me. And Caitlin would need to cut her shit out and take care of Christian.

My Fans... I would leave in the letter that I loved them, and they meant the world to me.

I was already positive if Brooke wasn't alive, living the rest of her life. Neither would I.

A few hours later Brooke's mom came. She was scared shitless.  
She could go ahead and join the group. I think we were all scared for Brooke's faith.

Hours had passed, when the Doctor finally came out. He sighed wiping his glasses. "Is a Justin Bieber here?"

I looked up. "Yes, I'm right here." I walked over to him. "Is she okay? Is she...dead?"

He sighed. "She's not responding."

My heart dropped.

"Her heart is beating, but she wont come to. Her life is literally hanging on my a thing thread. We understand you are her boyfriend?"

"Soul mate." I corrected him.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, Well. Maybe if you talk to her she'll respond a little better. If not, I don't think she's strong enough to make it through the night."

I bit down on my lip again. "Okay." I walked into the room. The nurses looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. "Good luck."

I flipped my hair once before sitting next to Brookes lifeless body. "Hey Brooke." I cooed. "Come on baby. I think we both know your strong enough to pull through this."

I sighed. I cleared my throat. My voice probably sounded like shit. But I didn't care. "You know.. if you leave this world, So do I?" I kissed her forehead. "Come on." I whispered in her ear. I went through a quick playlist in my head. And the one song that came to my mind started coming out of my mouth "I never understood you when you'd say, whoa Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa  
Felt like I was doing my part You kept thinking you were coming up short It's funny how things change cause now I see Oh whoa So crazy is this thing we call love And now that we've got it we just can't give up I'm reaching out for you Got me out here in the water And I...I'm overboard And I need your love to pull me up I can't swim on my own It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning Without your love So throw yourself out to me My lifesaver.."

I looked at her. Hoping for some kind of movement, or even a twitch. "Come on baby." I touched her cheek with my finger tips.

All of a sudden the monitor started beeping, Then the movement when dead.

"No.. No. NO NO NO BROOKE! COME ON DON'T DO THIS! I NEED YOU!"

The doctors rushed in, pushing me out of the way.

I fell to the ground. "BROOKE NO!" I cried into my hands.

The doctors were talking quickly to each other, I didn't understand anything they said.  
My head felt light, and everything was blurry. I needed to be strong for Brooke.

But before I knew it everything went black.

Shit.

* * *

So sorry it's short :(  
And don't hate me for this chapter. LOL.  
I'm not really sure if I should end this story.  
Yes? No? Let me know.  
It really depends.

I have idea's that could go on for like 498578 more chapters. OR I could just stop it here.  
Maybe I will. Maybe I wont. (;

OH BY THE WAY. Thank you for getting me to 30 reviews.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (:

I'll post another one today. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T REVIEW.

Reviews make me happy and they also make me want to write more.

Just sayin'.

-Brandi


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in a dark room, "Where am I?"

"You passed out Justin.." I heard my Mom's voice. She turned on the light. I covered my eyes. The light made them sting. "Ow..."

"Sorry."

I sighed. Letting my eyes adjust to the light. My mind instantly thought of Brooke. "Mom.."

"Hmm?"

"Wheres.. Brooke.? Is she...you know.."

My mom sat on the chair next to the bed I was laying on. "Listen Justin. After you passed out.. Brooke.." She sighed.

Tears came to my eyes. "Shes gone right?"  
"I never said that."

"What? But the monitor went flat.."

She nodded. "Yes, but they were able to revive her. They immediately took her into surgery and she had an operation. She made it through that too." She slightly smiled.

"So.. she's alive?" I sat up quickly. I was in hospitals cloths. Ugh. I looked around the room for my cloths, they were neatly folded on one of the chairs.

"Justin no." My mom pushed me back down.

"I wanna see her." I stood up and started putting on my cloths.

"Theres no rush." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? of course theres a rush. I wanna see her. Is she up?"

"Shes not here Justin." I stopped. "What?"

"She's back in California. Her mom wanted her closer to her. And yes. She's awake."

I had mixed emotions. Happy that she's alive, but why was she in California.."How long was I out?"

"Almost.." She checked her watch, "Almost 6 hours."

I shook my hair. "Let's go."

"Where?" My mom stood up.  
"California.. where else?"

She ran her finger's through her hair. "Sorry Hun, you have concerts. In a few weeks you have your week off and-"

"Mom. It wasn't a question. I've been through hell the past two days. I'm not doing no freakin concert." I grabbed my jacket. I examined it, seeing Brooke's blood on it made me sick. "Where's the trash?"

"Why?"

"I'm throwing this jacket away." I pointed to the blood on it. "Oh."

"Yeah." I walked out of the room. "Justin you should be laying down."

"Mom. Stop it. Please." I continued to walk.

* * *

I stared at the wall in front of me. I was miserable. I wanted to die. The pain was unbearable.

The medication they gave me was fading away. I slowly opened my eyes. My Mom was already hovering over me. "Whats wrong?"

"It.. hurts." I sighed in pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie. They can't give you anymore medication for the rest of the night." She wiped my forming tears.

I hadn't brought him up the whole time I've been awake, but I needed him with me. "Wheres.. Justin?"

She sat back down in her chair. "He's busy Hun remember? Big superstar."

Right.. big superstar.

I looked at the food on my side table. I was starving. But I couldn't eat. It hurt even to move. I placed my hand on the bandages around my stomach. The doctor told me I was a very lucky girl.

If the bullet hit me a little more toward the center of my stomach the chances of me being able to walk away were slim to none.

He also said I was very close to death, and I wouldn't respond. But my 'Soul-Mate' saved me.. I knew he was talking about Justin. And I know those were Justin's words. Not his.

I was on the road to death, and I pulled through. I let out a big sigh. Which hurt me even more.

I slowly laid back down. Closing my eyes. "Brooklyn don't go to sleep. The doctor said you need to stay up."

"Trust me... I'm not going to sleep Mom.. I'm in to much pain."

My mom eventually had to go home to get ready for work.

The hours passed. They were agonizing long hours. I just wanted this to be over.

I was finally drifting into sleep when someone touched my cheek.

I groaned. "Go away." Thinking it was my Mom.

"Sorry."

I gasped, sitting up quickly. Ignoring the pain. "Justin?" I whispered in the dark.

"Mhm." He sounded like he was crying. I reached out in the dark for him.

"Justin..Oh my God."

He touched my neck. "Your.. Okay." He said though sobs. "Don't cry." I begged. "I'm okay and alive, Thanks to you." I smiled through the darkness.

His hand slipped away from my neck. I frowned. I wanted him to be with me.

Suddenly the lights turned on. I was right. He was crying. Tears streaming from his gorgeous eyes, down his beautiful face. He threw himself down on the ground, kneeling by my bed. "I thought I was gonna loose you Brooke." He admitted. "When that monitor went flat.. I thought I lost you.. for the third time in 24 hours."

I reached up slowly, fighting the pain, I placed my hand on his cheek. Wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry."  
His bottom lip quivered, the sobs worked their way up his throat. He began to cry hard.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I stoked his hair.

"Justin Baby look at me."

He looked up at me. "I love you." I smiled. "Come here." I used all my strength to move myself over, so he can lay with me. He looked at me.

"Brooke.. I d-don't want t-to hurt y-ou." He stuttered.

I smiled again. "You wont." He quickly wiped his eyes, and climbed in the bed with me. "They said I'm gonna be okay." I bit my lip, resting my head on his chest. He slowly and gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Thats the best news I've heard in a while..."

I looked at him. He looked horrible.

His face was Pale, his perfect hair was messy, he had red eyes, with big bags under them and his lips were badly chapped. "Justin.. You need rest."

"I'm fine. I just want to be with you right now." He kissed my forehead.

"Did you really think I was gonna die?.." I looked up at him.  
He nodded, licking his chapped lips.

"Yes... I was ready to give myself up too..."

I gasped. "Wait what?" I pushed myself off of him, ignoring the excruciating pain. "You were gonna commit suicide if I died?" I stared at him with an open mouth.

He nodded. "If you were in my position you'd do the same Brooke."

He was right, If he died I wouldn't be able to live.

"We have different situations Justin.. You have millions of people who love and adore you. You can't take that away from them."

"It's not different Brooke. I saw you on the ground.. you already looked dead. You had no pulse. They had to bring you back to life. I held your lifeless body in my arms. I had your blood all over my hands and cloths.." Fresh tears came down his cheeks. "Then at the hospital.. They told me your life was hanging on a thin thread.. That scared me half to death. I had to pull myself together enough to talk to you.. they basically told me I was your only hope of living. If you didn't come to that night.. you probably wouldn't have made it through the night... I ended up singing to you.. nothing. You looked dead.. you had no movement, and you looked so fragile... then your monitor... it started beeping.. and i thought maybe you were coming to.. then it went flat. Which meant..." He closed his eyes. "I.. I passed out, I-I tired to stay s-strong but it was t-to much f-for me. My b-body couldn't t-take it anymore." His lip quivered. "I thought you were dead.. again. Then when i woke up, m-my mom was sitting there.. I thought she was gonna tell me you were dead. Thank God your not. I was almost positive you were gonna die.. and I tried to imagine my life without you.. but I couldn't Brooke. I j-just couldn't.."

I stroked his cheek. "I'm here baby. And I'm okay. I'm not going no where."

* * *

She was so strong.. I don't think I could go through what she did.. and come out alive. I was just happy to have her in my arms. Even if she wasn't 100% I knew she would be okay. The color even started coming back to her cheeks.

We stayed silent for a long time.

"Justin.."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you.."

"For?"

"Saving my life.. multiple times."

"What do you mean...?"

She looked up at me. "Well.. I believe if you weren't there to talk to me.. sing to me.. then i wouldn't have made it.. I know your voice made me stronger."

I scoffed. "Brooke.. If I wasn't there.. or here.. none of this wouldn't have happened." I sighed.

"I don't think like that.. everything happens for a reason. Him kidnapping me, raping me-"

My eyes widened. "What? he.. he raped you?"

She nodded. "I haven't told the doctors because I don't want anymore tests run on me.. not today."

I stroked her hair, trying not to show my panic. My body started to shake.

"Justin.. Whats wrong?"

I quickly got out of the bed. "N-n-nothing." I quickly turned off the light so she couldn't see me shaking. I threw myself on the ground, huddling in the corner of the room, I pulled my legs into my chest. Holding myself tight, trying to make my shaking body calm down.

"Justin turn on the lights!"

"N-no. H-hold o-on." I managed to say. I wasn't sure if I was having a panic attack, or I was just really fucking angry. Possibly both?

I finally started to calm down after a few minutes. I was able to contain myself enough to turn back on the light.

Brooke just looked at me. "Sorry.." I mumbled. "Whats wrong? What happened?"

I shrugged. "I think I had a panic attack.. and I didn't want you to see it.." I sat on a chair. She sighed. "Come lay with me.. Please." She looked exhausted. "Get some sleep.. you look tired."

"Okay.." she patted a spot next to her. "Please?" She croaked out. I slowly went and laid next to her. She had all these wires hooked up to her. I didn't want to touch any of them, just in case.

She laid her head on my chest.

We both drifted away together.

* * *

And you all thought she was gonna die :P  
I tried not to give you guys a cliffy this time. and I tried making this one longer. YOUR WELCOME.

I'm not posting another one tonight though. Maybe tomorrow.(:

OH BTW THAAAAANK YOU SO much for almost 10 reviews in less than an hour of the last chapter being up I was like "WHAAAAAAT!"

haha. (: But yeah. Thank you(: and Maybe we can get to 50 reviews? yeah? Sound Good?  
Thank you guys3

-Brandi


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up from hearing voices, slowly opening my eyes. Letting them adjust to the light, "J-Justin?"

"I'm right here." He put his lips to my ear. His husky voice filled my ear as he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Ehh." I opened my eyes fully, seeing him hovering over me. I smiled.

He placed a small kiss on my forehead. "You'll be okay soon Baby, I promise." He smiled.

He looked much better today. His hair was nice, the color was back in his beautiful face. His gorgeous orbs were back to its normal color. And his lips looked better than ever.

"Sorry if I woke you.. The doctor said you'd probably be out for a few more hours, so I went to the hotel my mom's staying at up the street and took a shower and freshened up.. I felt gross." He flipped his hair.

I just smiled. "No.. I'm glad you did. You look.. much healthier now."

"Oh!" He said out loud. "I brought you these." He pointed to this big bouquet of red roses, and a teddy bear holding a box. "I hope you like it." He said excitedly.

I gasped. "Help me up." He helped me slowly sit up. He grabbed the vase of roses. I breathed them in. "There beautiful Justin.." I breathed out.

"Oh and this." He handed me the teddy bear, biting his lower lip. I noticed his lip had a small cut on it. "Wait what happened there." I pointed at his lip.

"Oh.. I was so nervous the other night I guess I bit my lip to hard." He chuckled. I shook my head. "Oh Bieber. What am I gonna do with you?" I smiled slightly. I looked at the teddy bear, taking the box that was attached to it. "What is it?" I asked Justin.

"Open it." He nodded toward the box.

I slowly opened it. Gasping when I saw what it was.

It was a heart necklace with diamonds all around it and in the middle a big diamond. "Turn it around." He whispered in my ear.

I turned it around, smiling big when I saw what was carved into it.

_'You have my heart'_

I looked at Justin. "Your heart must cost a lot." I joked. "No, I'm kidding. But seriously Justin, this is beautiful... you really shouldn't have-"

He silenced me by pushing his lips softly against mine.

* * *

I'm glad she liked it. I wanted her to be happy.

The doctor came in a while later. They re-wrapped her stomach.

"Uhm.. how long do you think it'll take until she heals?"

The nurse answered for the doctor. "She wont be able to leave the hospital for at least another week and a half, And she wont be fully healed for a while. It really depends if shes a fast healer or not."

I bit down on my lip, nodding. "Okay.."

Once the Doctor left I turned to Brooke. "You have to tell them that you got.. you know."

She sighed. "I don't think I will.."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Brooke. What if he has a disease or-"

"Justin... stop. He doesn't.. I know it." She looked down.

"You know who he is don't you?"

She teared up, nodding. "Mhm."

I sat on her bed, lifting up her chin. "Who?"

"R-remember a few days ago when we went to the mall?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"That guy.. I pushed."

My eyes narrowed. "It was him?.. how do you know?"

"Because.. once he.. finished and I came to. his mask was off..." She shrugged. "It's whatever... stuff like this happens on a daily basis. And even if I tell them its not like they can do anything.. he's dead."

"Still Brooke..."

"Why? Are you not gonna have sex with me until I get checked?" She crossed her arms.

I shook my head. "I never said that."

"So if I asked for it right now, you'd do it with me?"

"No I would not.. not because of that, but because your hurt Brooke."

She sighed. "I don't wanna be here anymore Justin.. I know you can't stay the whole time I'm here. And when I get out I have to stay home because my mom isn't gonna let me go with you considering I'll still be hurt."

I lifted her chin up. "I know I can't stay the whole week, BUT I have my week off in like two weeks so I can come be with you then." I smiled a comforting smile.

"It's not the same thing though Justin. I'm gonna be here all alone, while your out touring with all your friends.. and millions of girls will be throwing themselves at you.."

I sighed. "Yes, I'll be with my friends. But Ryan goes back to Canada in a few days, and the Beadles go home in like 4 days, So it'll just be me and Chaz. And those girls.. none of them compare to you baby." I kissed her lips softly.

She sighed in relief. "I believe you Justin, and I trust you."

* * *

After spending 3 more days with me Justin was pretty much forced to leave. I hated it. I wanted to go with him but I couldn't.

"Oh. Brooke." Justin smiled.

"Hmm?" I tried not to say to much. I was afraid if I did I would start crying.

"I bought you one more thing." Justin took something out of his pocket.

"No... Justin. I don't want anything else fro-"

"No, I think this is necessary." He smiled beautifully.

"Okay.. fine."

"Here." He handed me a box. "I know your phone was broken.. and I need some sort of communication with you. Like when I'm not around my computer."

I totally forgot my phone was broken.. which sucked considering all my memories with Justin were on that.

I opened the box, gasping. "Holy shit Justin! Is this the new iPhone?" I took it out of the box.

"Yup." He flipped his hair. "I have one to. So when we call each other we can see each other."

The phone was already on, "Whats the pass word?"

"1-4-3-2" He winked at me. The screen saver was the picture of me and Justin kissing. "Wait.. wasn't that in my old phone?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I had your Sim card so all your stuff is safe."

I took his hand. "I'm gonna miss you so much Bieber."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you." Justin put his lips to mine. For the first time in almost a week our kiss had more force. His hand was on my neck pulling me closer to him, and my finger's were locked in his gorgeous hair.

He pulled away for air, placing his forehead on mine.

"I love you too." I bit my lip.

"Come on Justin." Pattie called from outside my hospital room. He sighed. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay..." Was all I could say. He kissed me forcefully once more. As soon as he broke away from the kiss he walked out of the room.

I sighed.

This is gonna be a long two weeks.

* * *

Lucky for us, my next concert was only one state over.

"VEGAS! VEGAS! VEGAS!" Chaz chanted.

I was sitting alone on the couch. Texting Brooke.

Not even 30 minutes after I left I began texting her.

It's been almost 4 hours, and I already miss her terribly.

"Cmon Justin! We know you miss her but let me kick your ass in COD."

I rolled my eyes. "Not now Ryan.."

"Justin." Ryan gave me a look. "I know your worried about her, but playing one game of COD wont kill you, besides... This is my last day with you guys for who knows how long."

I scoffed. "Ryan, you know I'm gonna fly you out to see me again in like 2-3 weeks."

He laughed. "True. But still... Eh whatever. You just don't wanna play me because your scared."

I laughed. "Okay, your on homo." I set my phone down, and started playing Ryan.

I beat him 4 out of 5 times. "HA! Fag! You suck so much at this, Too Gay To Function." I pushed him. Standing up. I grabbed my phone, and saw I had a missed call from Brooke. I pressed redial.

"Hello?"

"Brooke ? Whats wrong babe?"

"Nothing..anymore." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear my phone. I was kicking Ryan's ass in COD. But I'm here now. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.. it doesn't matter any more. I gotta go."

"Wait Bro-" She hung up.

"Shit.." I plopped down on the couch.

I really hope she wasn't mad. She sounded like she was crying.. I wonder what happened..

Once we got to Vegas we checked into our hotels, I tried calling Brooke but it went to her voice mail.

I frowned.  
She wouldn't answer my texts either.

I had a concert that night, and it was also my last night to hang with Ryan. So I tried not to worry about Brooke too much.

Not gonna lie. I failed miserably at it. I found myself looking at my phone every 10 minutes to see if I had missed a call or text from her. Nope. None at all.

"Dude..." Ryan crossed his arms. "Err.. Sorry." I set my phone down.

"It's fine.. Can I ask you something?" He set down the xbox controller, and faced me.

I nodded. "Sure, Wassup Bro?"

"Do you really.. love her? I mean... I know you care for her.. but really think about it. Are you _**in love**_ with her like you think you are?"

I sighed, lifting my hat, shaking my hair, then putting my hat back on. "Honestly?" He nodded. "Yes.. I am. I would do and give anything for her.. when I thought she was...dead.. I was planning my plot for suicide-"

"What the fuck? Dude! Are you fucking crazy!"

I nodded. "I think so.. but I would've done it. Legit Ryan. I tried picturing my life without her, I couldn't imagine it."

He ran his finger's threw his hair. "Wow. Thats some legit shit."

"Yeah. I know." I leaned back on the couch. "I'm beat..."

"Awh, I thought we were pulling an all-nighter Bieber." He teased.

"Nope. I'm old now Ryan, I don't have that type of energy in me anymore." I said jokingly. "You feel free and stay up all night looking at pictures of me liket the fag you are. But I'm going to sleep."

"Ha Ha." He punched my arm.  
"I'm gonna miss you Bro."

"Awwwh Is Justin going gay for me?" He stuck his tongue out.

"No thank you. I enjoy other things that you do not have." I stood up.

"And whats that? Brooke Boobs and p-"

"Don't. Say it." I pointed my finger at him.

"Okay, okay." He lifted up his hands in defense.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with no pain. Which was weird. I looked around the sun lit room, spotting my mom in the corner of the room sleeping on the couch.

"Mom?" I rubbed my eyes confused. Her eyes slowly opened. They were blood shot. "Mom whats wrong..?"

She slowly sat up. "Uhm.. Brooklyn.. you know i love you right?"

I nodded. "Course."

"And you know I'll be here for you no matter what.."

"Okay Mom whats going on?"

"I just want you to know, no body lives forever.." She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom.. your scaring me.. whats going on?"

She shook her head. "Nothing.. I'm just letting you know I love you.. no matter what, or where I am." She slightly smiled. "You hungry baby girl?"

I nodded. "Yeah.. little bit."

"Okay, I'll go get you something." She stood up.

"Can I come? I'm sick of this room. I wanna get out of it."

She sighed. "Be careful."

I stood up, and slowly walked toward the door with her. "So far so good eh?" I grinned.

* * *

Ryan woke me up before he left, I couldn't fall asleep after that. I just sat there looking at my phone. Why hasn't she called or texted me back?

Ugh..

I walked to the hotel's bathroom and took a long shower. I was in no rush. I only had a concert tonight. So it was a chillaxing day.

When I got out of the shower I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair.

Once it was dry I flipped it to the side almost 10 times.

Bad habit of mine. It doesn't feel right unless I flip it 10 times.

I threw on a white V-neck and grey skinny jeans.

Again I checked my phone for the 300th time today. Still nothing.

I decided I'd call her.

It rung..

and rung..

and rung...

I almost hung up when I heard her sweet voice. It sounded so much healthier.

"Justin?"

I smiled. "Hey Brooke."

"Whats up?" She seems preoccupied..

"I'm sorry.. did I interrupt something?"

She sighed. "Nope. I just came from the cafeteria. I got to walk there this time." She chimed.

I'm glad she was happy. "Thats good to hear. Uhm.. can you press that video thingy button? I wanna see your beautiful face."

She laughed. "Okay."  
I pressed the button on my phone. it did this little flip and two seconds later I saw her blue eyes.

"Oh thats so cool. I see you!" I smiled.

"You hey there Mr. Bieber. You look sexy today. As usual."

I laughed. "You look really good Brooke."

"Don't lie, my hairs a mess, I have no makeup on and I'm in Hospital cloths. Such a turn on right?" She scoffed.

"Hay, you could be dressed like a hobo and I'd still be turned on by you." I winked at her.

I saw her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. "Shut up." She laughed. "Anyways, what are you doing today? And where are you?"

"I have a concert tonight, and I'm in Vegas." Her mouth dropped. "Lucky. I wish I was with you. I would totally love to see all those shows that are in Vegas." She pouted.

"It's cool. In a few weeks maybe you can come with me. I wanna show you the world." I smiled.

She sighed. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know.. this morning my mom was acting.. really weird.. I'm worried."

"Why?"

"She was telling me how much she loved me, and how no mater what she's gonna be with me where ever she is.. and no body lives forever." She scratched her head.

"Uhm, Wow. I wish I could tell you why she said that.. but honestly I can't."

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

"Well, right now just try and rest. Don't get to worked up."

"I'm fine Justin. Today I woke up with like no pain.. then again that could be the drugs I'm on for pain." She laughed.

"Question.. are you mad at me because I didn't answer my phone last night?"

"Nah, I was just emotional that you left last night, and I thought you didnt want to talk to me.." She laughed. "Sorry I didn't text you back. I'm not mad at you."

"Okay, good. So then i was freaking out for nothing." I laughed. 

* * *

_It's been almost a week since I've seen Justin. I was right. The days just drag on. It's only been a week but it feels like a month._

_Just one more agonizing week until I see his angelic features again._

_Me and him talked on the phone a lot, and we also video chatted when he was on his computer._

_Every night he'd sing me to sleep. Even if our time zones were completely different._

_Right now he was in New Jersey doing a concert, and tomorrow he'd be on a plane to Florida._

_Crazy._

_Caitlin and I talked on the phone a lot. She would tell me how hot it was in Atlanta or just about random things. Me and her have gotten pretty close. She blamed herself for what happened to me, but I reassured her it wasn't her fault._

_I even VC'd with Christian a few times. But the one who's always requesting to video chat me is Chaz. I enjoyed it though. He made me smile. The kid was silly._

_But Justin didn't like it when I was talking to Chaz. He said Chaz is developing feelings for me. I didn't believe it. Chaz was like my douchey younger brother. And Christian was like my baby. If anybody hurt him I'd be on their asses like a lion._

_It's amazing. in just 3 weeks I've gotten so close to Justin's friends. Except Ryan. Me and him don't really talk since that incident that happened with him and Justin because of me._

_Somehow Justin's fans found out about what happened to me. And surprisingly they were all sending prayers my way. Which was nice._

_I rarely went on the twitter were I had almost 50,000 followers on._

_I made a private one. We all had one._

_Me, Justin, Christian, Chaz, Ryan, and Caitlin so we could talk to each other without fans being on our asses._

_I was able to go home yesterday. It felt good to sleep in my own bed and not eat gross hospital food. AND I was walking a lot more._

_Shit, nothing can stop me._

My phone started beeping. I smiled to see it was a text from Justin.

'**_Hey baby, I miss you. sending a surprise your way. Look out for it(;_** '

I just smiled. I wasn't gonna protest and tell him not to get me anything. Because every time I did he always some how won the mini argument.

Not even 10 minutes later our door bell rang.  
I groaned and made my way to the door slowly.  
When I opened it there was three people standing there.

One with a big bouquet of flowers.

One with a giant teddy bear.

and One with a medium sized box.

I laughed. "Wow."

"Wow? Thats it!"

I gasped. "CAITLIN!" She dropped the teddy bear. "Yes ma'am! How yah doin' girly?" she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, yeah not to interrupted or anything but these flowers are pretty heavy."

"CHRISTIAN!" He set the vase down. "Yup. Hey Brooke." He smiled.

The 3rd person with the box handed me the box. "Bye." He smiled and walked away back to the van.

"Come in." I smiled.

They picked up the flowers and teddy bear, and walked inside my house.

"Justin said you were probably lonely so he asked me if I could come visit you, so I asked my mom if we could stay with you until Justin came back. She said 'Of Course! if Brooke is a part of Justin's life, shes like family to us'." She laughed. Trying to impersonate her Mom Sandy's voice.

"Yeah, and I wanted to come." Christian smiled. "Well, you guys are welcome here any time. I'm usually alone most of the time because my mom is working. So I'm glad you guys are here."

**_A few hours later_**

Me and Caitlin were watching the Note Book, while Christian was sleeping with his head on my lap.

Me and Caitlin were bawling our eyes out while watching the movie.

The front door slammed. "Mom?"

"Yeah? Sorry I didn't mean to slam the door." She walked into view holding a bag of McDonalds. I called her to tell her that Caitlin and Christian were gonna stay with us, she said she already knew about it.

I gasped. "Is that for us?"

She nodded handing me the big bag.  
"Hey Booger wake up." Caitlin hit Christians head.

"Mmmm." He groaned.  
"Fine no food for you."

He suddenly sat up fast. "Food? Thank God I'm starved."

I laughed. "Well, we have big macs and cheese burgers. What do you want?"

"Cheese burger." Caitlin said taking one. Christian took a big mac, so did I.

Soon we all went up to my room, Caitlin and Christian said they were fine with sleeping on my floor. I felt bad. "Are you sure you don't want my bed? I can sleep on the floor."

"Right Brooke because were really gonna make you sleep on the floor." Christian scoffed.

Yeah thats probably not the best idea, but I'd still do it.

"Have you talked to Justin today?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Not yet-" My computer made a noise. "I think thats him." I laughed grabbing my laptop.

It was a VC request from 'Yezir'

I pressed accept. "Hey Yezir. " I winked at him. "Hey baby. Did you get your surprise?" He laughed.

"Yup." I turned the computer to the Beadles. "Hi Justin." Caitlin waved. "What up JB?" Christian nodded his head up.

I turned the computer back to me. "Thank you baby. I wont be lonely." I smiled.

"Anything for you to be happy." He flipped his hair.  
"So how was your concert?"

He shrugged. "Same 'ole same 'ole. Did you open the box ?"

I looked at him confused. "What box?"

He raised an eyebrow. "When Caitlin and Christian came didn't you get a box too?"

I gasped. "Oh crap I forgot about that. I'll be back I have to go downstairs to get it-"

"I'll get it." Christian got up and ran down the stairs.

"Okay never mind." I laughed.

In 10 seconds he was back. "Here yah go." He handed it to me. "What is it?"

"Well your computer sucks Brooke."

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously. The camera has bad quality and I can't hear your beautiful voice clearly."

I ripped the tape off of the box with my teeth. "Again. Thanks." I rolled my eyes. I finally got it open. I pulled what was in it, out.

"HOLY BALLS! Justin! Seriously? A Mac Book Pro!" I looked at it in awe.

"Yeah, if you didn't know PC's are so 2008." He laughed.

"Thank you sooooo much!"

"I had everything set up for you, the internet should be working, I downloaded everything you would need on it. And I even saved a special video on there for you." He smiled.

"So I can switch to it right now?" I bit my lip.

"Go for it."

"Okay. Let me see if it works." I turned off my old computer and turned on the Mac.

It was gorgeous. Ha ha.

Justin was right. He did install everything. I VC'd him. and he answered it. He looked so much clearer. "Wow." I said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." He yawned. "Justin your tired. Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep until I sing to you. I can wait."

I laid down. "Okay sing me to sleep." I smiled.

He laughed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. He cleared his throat, and opened his mouth. He started singing UP to me. I just smiled.

I slowly closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I woke up to Christian and Caitlin arguing. "Christian stop being a little jerk! Just do it!"

"Shut up Caitlin! Go to heck!"

"UGH!"

"Whats going on?" I rubbed my eyes. "Oh.. sorry we didn't mean to wake you. See what you did Godzilla!" Christian pointed at Caitlin.

I just laughed.

'It's fine. Wheres my mom?"

"I don't know.." Caitlin ran her finger's through her hair. "I don't think she's up yet."

I checked my phone. "It's 10.. she should be up." I sighed. "I'll go wake her up."

I walked into my moms room. "Cmon Mother. Time to wake up." I shook her. "Mom..." I shook her again. Her body was stiff. I shook her again. "MOM. WAKE UP." I started to panic. "Oh my God... MOM WAKE UP!" I started to push her. "MOM!"

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't get one out for like.. two days. I forgot what I wanted to happen :\**_  
_**And I figured after making short ones I should make you a long chapter**_  
_**Like Justins.. never mind(; LOL.**_

_**No but srsly. Please review it. It took me FOREVER to write over 4,000 words. I'm almost at 4,500.**_

_**I HOPE YOUR HAPPY. Lol(:**_

_**But yeah. Review it please.**_

_**Kay.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**LOVE YOU LONG TIME.**_

_**-Brandi**_


	17. Chapter 17

I bit down on my lip hard. Looking around the hospital waiting room. I hated this hospital with a passion.

Caitlin was holding my hand and Christian had his arm around my waist. I just stared blankly at the floor.

I heard a big sigh, Looking up I saw the doctor. He had sympathy written all over his face.

Already knowing the answer I just nodded. "I know..I know."

"I'm sorry Brooklyn... I know this is rushing things but since you are under 18 I need to know if you have someone to stay with?"

No.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." I stood up. I exited the hospital in a fast pace. Ignoring the pain. I didn't look back once. Caitlin yelled after me. I heard her light feet running toward me, along with Christian.

"Should we call Justin?" I stopped. "No. Don't tell Justin." I turned to face them. "Please."

"But he should know-"

"No, I don't want him worrying about me." I sighed.

"Who are you gonna stay with?" Christian asked concerned.  
"I'm 16. I can take care of myself." I got into my Mom's car. "Come on."

They quickly got in.

After a few days, the hospital finally stopped calling. It broke my heart to ignore their calls. Knowing it was about my mom. I had no money to make funeral arrangements.

My Mom has apparently had a brain tumor, and she didn't bother telling me. She wanted to die in her home. I respected that.

I asked Caitlin and Christian to leave, and they did after begging them to. They told me i was indenial. I wasn't Just because I haven't cried means nothing. I didn't need to cry.

God needed my mother with him for a reason.

I knew I was gonna have to tell Justin sooner or later. I'd let him know once he called me.

When it was almost 10pm his ringtone blew up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby." His sweet husky voice put a small smile on my face. "Hey.."

"Whats wrong?" His voice suddenly became nervous.

"Uhm.. my mom... she.. died.."

He was silent for a minute.

When he finally spoke his voice cracked.. no.. he can't be crying. "What do you mean she died?"

"She died a few nights ago.."

"I'm coming over."

"No Justin... please. No. I'm fine."

"Whens her funeral."

"Shes not having one Justin. She never made funeral plans... and I have no money."

"But I do. I'm in Arizona. I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up the phone before I could protest.

After probably 5 hours my door bell rang. I sluggishly pulled myself off the couch and opened the door.

Justin's arms flew around me, pulling me into him. "Baby I'm so sorry." He kissed me all over. "It's fine. She's with God now."

"What do you mean it's fine? Brooke your mom just died. It's not fine." He lifted up my chin. " Are you okay? Wheres Caitlin and Christian?"

"I forced them to go home." I laid my head on his chest.

Justin rubbed my back. He kissed my forehead. "It's gonna be okay Brooke."

I sighed. "I know."

"Who are you gonna stay with?"

"Me, myself, and I." I grinned.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes. "Justin, seriously. I'm fine. I'm 16-"

"And 16 year olds shouldn't live alone. You have no family around ?"

I shook my head. "No.. We aren't close to any of our family members."

His lips pursed into a hard line.

* * *

I wasn't going to leave her alone. No way in hell.

She eventually fell asleep on my lap while watching TV. I was worried about her. She seemed fine.

I pulled out my phone and called my mom.  
"Justin? How is Brooke? Oh that poor girl must be devastated-"

"No mom... She's fine.. literally. She's acting like nothing happened. And her mom isn't having a funeral.. they can't afford one." I knew my mom would take care of the funeral plannings from there.

But I was still worried about Brooke. My mom said once the funeral is happening it'll hit her, and she'll need someone there. I was that person. I knew it.

Brooke didn't want a funeral. She said there was no need for one. But I finally convinced her to put on something descent to attend her mothers funeral.

She had her head on my shoulder almost the whole time. The pastor finally spoke to Brooke. "Brooklyn, would you please like to come up here and say a few words?"

She sat up. "Huh?"

"Go." I nudged her.

She slowly stood up, and slowly walked up to the alter.

"Uhm.. I don't really know what to say.. My Mom.. was an amazing women. After my dad died she had to raise me by herself.. and it was hard at times.. but she didn't." She ran her finger's threw her hair. "And now that she's gone I don't know what I'm going to do.. how I'm going to fend for myself.." She bit down on her lip hard to keep it from quivering. She looked down for a minute. When she looked up her eyes were all red, and fresh tears were forming in her eyes.

"My mother, will always be with me. No matter what... Uhm.. Thank you.." She walked off the alter and out of the church.

I ran after her, wrapping my arms around her. She cried into my chest. I just stroked her hair and shushed her. "It's gonna be okay baby." I promised her.

and it would be.

* * *

**Sorrrrrryyy it's short :\ BUT I'm leaving to go to a JAYBEEBUR concert :D **  
**YAY FOR LA CONCERTS! **

**(He loves us LA girls ;D Oh haaaayy!)**

**haha. Next one will be longer and better.**

**Sorry again.**

**Imma go Bieber hunting now.**

**PEACE!**

**-Brandi**


	18. Chapter 18Last Chapter

**Justin-**

I was on my way to Brooke's soon-to-be-old-house. I had to leave the day after her Mom's funeral to finish the concerts. I now had my week off, and I was on my way back to see her.

My mom stayed with her. It took a lot of convincing though. My mom was 100% okay with staying with Brooke until my week off. But Brooke didn't like that idea. She insisted that she would be okay alone, but if she couldn't be with me then someone I trusted would be with her. I would be okay without my mom for a week, I had the rest of my crew and Chaz with me.

"JUSTIN!" I smiled at the sound of the familiar voice. I stepped into the house and her arms flew around my neck. "I missed you." I whispered in her ear. "Good, your here. I have to go to the grocery store. I'll be back soon." My mom kissed my forehead before leaving.  
Brooke put her hands on both sides of my face pulling me down to her level. She kissed me feverishly. I just kissed back happily. I missed being able to not worry about hurting her. I could tell she was feeling a lot better.

"Still here!" Chaz shouted behind us. She slowly pushed me away. I bit down on my lip. Stupid Chaz. "Don't care." I hissed at him, pulling at Brookes waist.

He shrugged. "Do you have food B?" He looked at Brooke. "No thats kind of why Pattie's going to the market.."

"What the fuck! I'm starving."

"Go to the McDonalds a few blocks down." I beamed at him. "But then I have to walk."

"I don't care. Just go. Here." I took out my wallet and handed him a 20 dollar bill. "Go crazy."

He sighed and walked out.

"Finally." I groaned out. I started to kiss Brooke again. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I kissed her with just as much force and pushed her against the nearest wall. I felt her moan in our kiss, which made me want her more. I pulled away from her lips and went to her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Justinnn.." She sighed. "Sshh." I hushed her. I knew what I wanted from her, and she knew it too.

I pulled away from her. Picking her up gently, I walked to the living room, laying her down on the couch. I pulled her shirt off throwing it across the room.

I then stopped. "Whats wrong?" She panted.

"I can't." I shook my hair, pulling myself from ontop of her.

"What? Why?" She looked at me confused. "Because.." I sighed. "I can't do that to you.."

She raised an eyebrow. "Justin we've had sex before.. remember?" She giggled.

"No Brooke! I mean.. I can't because.. look at your stomach it's still.." I scratched the back of my head.

"Bruised?" She ran her fingers over her bare stomach. "I'm fine though." She smiled, reaching out to me. She put her hand on the nape of my neck. "I want to.." She bit her lip.

"We don't have time.." I made an excuse. She rolled her eyes. "Wow really Justin? Your mom JUST left. And Chaz is gonna be gone for at least another 30 minutes. What is it? Are you not attracted to me anymore or-"

"Brooke." I groaned leaning back into the couch. "You know it's not that. I'm very much attracted to you. Trust me. My hormones for you are like.. raging." I grinned at her. "But I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Justin baby.. you've never hurt me.. well not this year at least." She sighed putting her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. "I love you."

"I love you to Babe." I smiled. "Are you all packed?"

She nodded. "Yeah.. I still can't believe Pattie got legal rights over me.."

"When your sons the biggest superstar you get things easier.. sometimes."

I flipped my hair. She bit her lip. "What?"

"You need to stop it."

"Huh?"

"Stop being so freakin sexy. I can't take it anymore."

I sighed happily. "I don't think I can do that babe." I winked at her.

A second later Chaz walked in. "Fuck it I'm not walking a few blo-" His mouth dropped when he saw Brooke shirtless. "Chaz keep your eyes to youself." I pulled Brooke close to me covering her.

He shook his head. "Sorry. It's just.. Wow." He rubbed his eyes. Brooke pushed me away, standing up. She walked over to where I threw her shirt.

Chaz was biting his lip. "CHAZ!" I stood up blocking his view.

"Sorry.. Sorry." He sat down on the couch. "So when are we leaving?"

"Well, whenever Brooke wants to leave."

"I wanna leave tomorrow." She smiled. I sighed. "Tomorrow? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I want to get out of this place. The memories here are to painful."

I wrapped my arms around her. "The memories to come wont be though. I promise." I kissed her softly.

* * *

**Brooke-**

I was glad to be out of the house. Justin said he was taking me some where amazing. I didn't know where though. His mom didn't like the idea of it just being me him and Chaz. Oh and his body guard Kenny of course.

I looked out the plane window, excited. "Justin seriously tell me, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

The plane ride was.. wow i don't know how long. It was dark when we left California and it was light when we got to our destination.

Justin put a blind fold on me as soon as we got into the SUV waiting for us.

"This isn't necessary Justin." I bit my lip in excitement.

"But it's romantic." He whispered in my ear.

"Gross." Chaz scoffed.

"Chaz shut the hell up." I heard Justin slap him in the back of his head.

After 30 minutes of driving I felt the SUV stop. "Where here." Justin took my hand, slowly helping me out of the car.

He took off the blindfold from my eyes. My mouth dropped. "The Bahamas Justin? SERIOUSLY?" I squealed. "OH MY GOSH!"

"Yup. Were spending a whole week here. It's a big big world. And Imma show you all of it." He winked at me.

I bit my lip in excitement. "This is gonna be amazing.."

"Yeah, and hopefully it'll take your mind off of the past few weeks." He put his hands on my lips, pulling me closer to him.

"When I'm with you, I'm happy. I know this week will make everything that has happened, become the past. And stay there."

He placed his lips on mine.

**

* * *

**

**Justin-**

I'm glad she's happy.

That was my goal.

I lead her up to our room, Chaz went to his. She gasped. "Justin this is such a nice room." She ran to the glass door, moving it. She ran onto the balcony. "OH MY GOSH." She smiled. "The view is gorgeous." I walked toward Brooke, she looked tired. "Not as gorgeous as you are." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "You look tired... I have things planned for today. But I can cancel them and-"

"No." She interrupted me. "Let me just shower, and I'll be ready to do whatever."

I nodded. "Anything you want. Oh and change into your bathing suit." She smiled. "Okay." She dragged her bag into the bathroom.

30 minutes later, I was laying on our bed watching TV.

The bathroom door opened. She smiled. "Ready."

She was wearing purple short shorts and a purple V-neck. I saw the straps of her bathing suit under her shirt. She looked beautiful. "Shall we?" she smiled.

I hopped off the bed, locking my lips to hers.

That day we went to swim with the Dolphins, Brooke had the best look on her face when the dolphin came swimming up to her. She looked so happy. I never saw her stop smiling.

Through out the week we did pretty much everything you could do at the Bahamas with the one you love. And when I say everything. I mean everything(; I didn't let her leave my side once.

It was our last night at the Bahamas, and we were eating dinner. I wanted to take her out to a nice restaurant, but she insisted we stayed in the hotel and just ordered in. Whatever she wanted.

"This week has been perfect Justin.. no.. more than perfect.. its been..." She thought for a minute. "Its been majestic." We laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it babe." I stroked the side of her face. "Your amazing, beautiful, funny, and just... majestic." I smiled. "I want you to be mine forever, and I want the world to know it. I'm yours. My world, is your world. You own my heart."

She bit down on her lip. "I love you, Brooklyn." I took her hand in mine.

"I love you too, Justin." She leaned in. So did I, until our lips met.

I pulled away slowly. She pouted.

I smirked at her. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Mhm."

I got down on one knee. Her eyes widened. "Promise to be mine forever?" I pulled out a ring.

Her mouth dropped. "It isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. Were only 16. We can't really get married... even though I want to." I smiled. "But this is the best i can do right now."

Tears began to flow down her perfect cheeks. She nodded. "Yes Justin, I promise." I slid the ring on her ring finger. She wrapped her finger's around her neck.

I couldn't be happier. She was mine. And the world would know.

* * *

**Brooke-**

I was happy.

He's back to being Justin. My Justin. I couldn't ask for more.

Sure, my Mom died and I have no family.

But I have Justin's family and crew. They are the closest thing to being family.

And I have Caitlin and Christian. I consider them my best friends. Oh and Chaz. I love Chaz.

Me and Ryan will become closer. I know it.

And lastly I have Justin, not the biggest star in the world, but My Justin.

**I brought him back.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you all SO much for all the reviews. And sorry for the wait :\**

**But it'd be awesome if you still reviewed this. I love reading them, haha.**

**I have a new story. I'll be posting VERY soon. :)**

**Again. THANK YOU!**  
**Love you long Time,**

**-Brandi**


End file.
